What She Deserved
by iloveolitz
Summary: Olivia Pope is in a pretty bad relationship with her manager/fiance. She finally gets the courage to break free, and of course, she runs right into Fitz's arms...only problem is, does she know her worth? Does she understand what she deserves? RATED M for...ADULT STUFF... #OLITZLOVE! OLITZ is ENDGAME!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SCANDAL***

 **AN: Yeah….I hope you guys done try to kill me…I can't help it! I know I shouldn't be writing any more stories, but my fingers are working tonight. I know I currently have 3 stories that are pending and I am wracking my brain trying to figure out what I wanna do with them but I'm kinda drawing blanks…**

 **ANYWHO…if you know me, you know that this story, like all my others, will be an OLITZ story!**

 **If you want me to continue, let me know…..Leave me reviews!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **PS: the theme for this chapter is "Tired" By Kelly price. If you haven't heard the song, read up to the performance and then listen to it as you think back on** _ **their**_ **history….**

 **XOXO**

 _Location: Detroit, MI_

 _Date: February 20_ _th_ _, 2015_

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Liv? Are you ready?"

Olivia Pope jumped at the sound of her lovable annoying redhead friend entering her room. She had started staring in space a lot more lately and Abby probably just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine. I'm ready." Liv nodded as she stood. She smoothed out her evening gown, which was fire engine red and strapless, hugging her body in all the right curves. Tonight was supposed to be her fiancé and manager, Edison Davis, birthday gala. Everyone who was anyone was there. Liv had been given a song only 12 hours ago and all but threatened by Edison that it had BETTER be on point.

Everyone, including Abby, wondered, sometimes out loud, why Olivia chose to stay with such a prick. Edison and Olivia had been together for 7 years, dating only 5 of those, and engaged for a mere 7 months.

It was NOT moonlight and roses.

Public humiliation, side chicks with babies, charges for stupid shit, and pleads to stay with him because he would 'do better' are all that filled anyone within 50 feet of this couple's ears. It was pathetic.

"Liv, are you sure you wanna do this?" Abby questioned again.

Liv stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wavy and thick, flowing freely across and down her shoulders and her makeup was flawless. She continued to smooth over the imaginary wrinkles in her dress as she adjusted her 5 inch designer heels. Abby stood back as she watched Liv's reflection in the mirror. Something was….different.

"I'm sure." Liv answered.

Five minutes later, they were making their way toward the stage of the event. Everyone who was anyone was there, and Edison hadn't even been in the room to check on his own fiancé. She didn't seem the least bit worried about it as she sashayed toward the stage, now set up with a live orchestra. Everyone began to take their seats as the lights dimmed. Liv was the star of the evening, and Edison couldn't help but stick his chest out.

/

Fitzgerald Grant took a sip of his champagne. He had been invited to Edison's birthday Gala and since he didn't have much else to do that night, he decided he would recycle one of his already worn expensive tuxes and make an appearance.

The little prick was truly an eyesore. Fitz joked with some of his label buddies that Edison looked like a broke ass Cosby reject on a regular basis. Not only was he a true dick head, but Fitz couldn't help but notice how he made all of the rest of the big time managers seem as low down as he was.

The stereotype for Fitz and his fellow managers, Edison being the reason, was that they were drama filled.

Fitz couldn't understand for the life of him why Edison had made it so far. The only thing he could think of was that the asshole was milking his prize possession for everything she was worth.

Olivia Pope.

Rumor had it that Liv got her big break one evening when she was doing Karaoke with a few friends. Edison, a lucky SOB, just happened to be in the building as she was and the rest was history. Nothing or no one else Edison had touched could even shine a match on the talent and popularity Olivia Pope brought to Edison.

"Fitzgerald Grant." Fitz could swear he felt his ass itch as he heard that all too familiar voice.

"Edison. Happy birthday." Fitz put on a fake smile.

Edison patted Fitz on the back with one hand. Fitz noticed his usual arm candy was missing.

"So, where's that star?" Fitz probed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But when I find out…" Edison said the last part under his breath, but Fitz heard him.

Fitz had only come into contact with Olivia one time before now. It was at an award show that they just happened to be sitting next to each other during. Fitz was so preoccupied with everything that was going on around him, he honestly didn't notice her a whole lot to even flirt with her, but he witnessed her being verbally abused when he returned from a restroom break and found her with her hand over her face and Edison having switched seats with him. Ever since then, he made sure if he was ever around this couple to play it extremely cool.

Who was her to intervene if she obviously didn't want to be saved.

She didn't…right?

"Come join me at my table, Fitz." Edison invited. Fitz reluctantly obliged, thinking at the very least, he could get a good seat for the show. He knew Edison was trying to show Liv off again and he wondered what it was that kept her with such a loser.

/

The lights dimmed. Everything was set to go. The orchestra took their que from their director and the music began to play. Liv casually strolled onto the stage and took her position in front of her mic. The butterflies in her stomach caused her to want to puke and shout at the same time. She took a relaxing deep breath and when she opened her eyes, she made eye contact with him.

 _Now or never…_ she thought.

 _There's a whole in my heart..._ _  
_ _My soul... is bleeding..._ _  
_ _I need to free...my mind..._ _  
_ _And see what...I'm feeling_ _  
_ _Cause Lord knows, Lord knows,_ _  
_ _I'm..._

 **(By now, Edison is all ears. He is fuming…this was NOT the song he told her to sing. And what the hell was she talking about?)** **  
** _  
_ _(I'm tired)_ _  
_ _Tired of the way he treats me_ _  
_ _(Tired)_ _  
_ _Tired of the guilty feelings (tired)_ _  
_ _Tired of the broken dreams (tired)_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of the old routines_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of the Baby Mamas (tired)_ _  
_ _Tired of the ghetto drama (tired)_ _  
_ _Tired of the back and forth (tired)_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of in and out the courts_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of all the games and lies_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of phony alibis_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of praying that it works_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) even tired of going to church_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of paying these bills_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) said I'm tired of keeping it real_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of crying (tired)_ _  
_ _and I'm tired of smiling (tired)_ _  
_ _I'm tired of all the haters_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) I'm tired of all the players_ _  
_ _I'm (tired) tired of the games_ _  
_ _I'm so tired (tired)_ _  
_ _Cause it's about to drive me insane (tired)_ _  
_ _And Oh I'm so tired of taking it (tired)_ _  
_ _Said yeah I'm so tired of faking it (tired)_ _  
_ _Cause you don't do it for me no more (tired)_ _  
_ _You just don't do it no more (tired)_ _  
_ _I'm tired of being wronged and doing right_ _  
_ _(tired)_ _  
_ _Said I'm tired of keeping peace in time to fight (tired)_ _  
_ _I'm tired of letting go, then holding on (tired)_ _  
_ _I'm tired of feeling weak and being strong (tired)_ _  
_ _So let me hear if you tired (tired)_ _  
_ _Gotta make some noise if you tired (tired)_ _  
_ _Oh throw them up if you tired (tired)_ _  
_ _Oh wave your hands if you're tired_ __

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ __

 _Let it go!_ __

 _GO, GO, GO, GO_

By the time Liv got to the end of her song, every female in the audience was now on their feet. Hooping, hollering, clapping, applauding, whistling, hands in the air….Liv felt excited. She finally did what she set out to do. After paying the orchestra a bit extra to play her original piece and keeping this a secret from pretty much everyone in her life, Olivia finally felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. All she could do was smile.

Edison looked like he could very well have smoke coming from his ears.

Fitz sat back, trying to contain his laughter at Edison. The poor sap really had it coming. Sadly, he knew this had to have taken some toll on Liv so when Edison stood to dodge all the stares and laughter, Fitz wasn't too far from his heels.

As Fitz approached the dressing room, he noticed the snappy red head known as Olivia's friend standing guard outside the door.

" _ **What the hell was that? What the FUCK is your problem?"**_

" _ **MY PROBLEM!? Are you INSANE? DID YOU NOT GET THE FUCKING MEMO? I QUIT!**_

Abby glanced up from her shoes and met the eyes of Fitz.

"Grant. How are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm good. I was honestly just coming to check on her…I saw her performance." Fitz stated.

" _ **Like hell you do! YOU WILL NOT WALK OUT ON ME LIKE THIS. WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THIS…WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET SUCH A BULLSHIT SONG?"**_

" _ **Funny….you seem to be the only one who didn't like it."**_

Abby nodded.

"I just hope this doesn't get too ugly. Liv has had this crazy look in her eyes for weeks. I bet she was planning this the entire time."

"About time." Fitz stated before he thought twice about what he was saying.

Abby smiled. She was about to say something else when the sound of glass breaking shattered their conversation. Fitz didn't even have a second to think because once they heard that, he moved Red out of the way and stormed into the room. He saw Edison lying on the floor crying as if he balls had retreated back into his stomach. He smiled for a millisecond, but when he looked at Olivia, his heart shattered right along with the mirror directly behind her.

She had a scar on her face going down her cheek, and her arm appeared to be bleeding. Fitz stepped over Edison and grabbed Olivia by the ok arm. He pulled her into his embrace on instinct and within a blur of approximately 7 minutes, they were in his limo and away from the premises.

 **AN:** **Stopping here. SO…what did yall think? What should Liv and Fitz do? They are in the car…should they go to the hospital? Back to his place? Think it's a good idea? ANY ideas and suggestions for this story are open for discussion. Haha….**

 **IF you haven't heard that song by Kelly Price, DON'T listen to it if you are going thru some drama with ya man! Hahaha (seriously one of my all-time favorite songs)**

 **Review and let me know if I should continue!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sometimes I think you guys are being paid by my fiancé to compliment my writing…HAHA! Thank you SO much for the responses to this story! Due to overwhelming demand, I'm gonna write a few more chapters and see where I can get to with it before the dreaded BLOCK takes on. As with all my stories, Olitz is endgame! I wanted to give Jake a break in this story since he is bashed in a few of my others (HAHA) and turn some fire on Edison.**

 **If Russell isn't careful, he might end up in here too…(How fine is Brian White, yall? UGHHHH!)**

 **ANYWHO, Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**

 *****I DON'T OWN SCANDAL OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY*****

Ch 2

SILENCE.

That's all Fitz could hear as the limo whipped and turned through the streets. His publicist had began to blow up his phone and he could only guess what it was about.

Someone had spotted these two leaving the gala and shortly afterward, chaos ensued.

Not that Fitz cared. As soon as he lay one eye on Olivia and saw the blood trickling down her face and arm, he knew right then and there that he was going to help her. He was just helping out a friend in need.

RIGHT?

He sat across from her in the limo, wanting to give her some space. He thought back to what the redhead firecracker had said in the hallway.

" _ **I just hope this doesn't get too ugly. Liv has had this crazy look in her eyes for weeks. I bet she was planning this the entire time."**_

For his own safety, he had to distance himself and make sure she wasn't danger, but as he looked at her (ACTUALLY LOOKED AT HER) She didn't look like the type to hurt anyone unless she was pressured.

"You know, I would tell you to quit staring at me like an ax murderer, but then you might not burn a hole in this tight ass dress and, well, since HE bought it, I kinda want you to." She said with her eyes still shut and head laying back on the seat.

This was the most she said since they entered the limo and he was at a loss. He wanted to laugh- she seemed to have a good sense of humor; however, the severity of the situation had him at an absolute loss.

He decided to test the waters a bit.

"Actually, I was sitting over here trying to fathom how you managed to put a six foot one man in a fetal position mentally searching for his balls and pride. By the way, what happened?" Fitz probed as he switched sides and sat next to her.

She took a deep breath and was going to say something just as snarky back to him and that's when it happened.

She felt what seemed like an electric shock flow through her entire body. She popped her eyes open quickly and jerked her arm away by reflex. Fitz face fell as he thought he had hurt her.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she softened her demeanor a bit and gave him a smirk.

"Sorry. My defenses are active."

"I don't blame you. I don't have kids yet, so I think I might just leave you alone so that I still have the option in a few years to do so." He smiled.

Liv smiled back at him, but he noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. She glanced off for a moment, then back at him. She was about to offer her arm back to him when she saw him reaching in his jacket pocket for his handkerchief.

He raised his eyebrows at her as he dabbed the cloth on his tongue, and she smiled at him slightly, giving him the green light to remove some of the blood from her cheek.

 _Oh my gosh….Why am I so turned on right now…_ she thought.

Fitz acted as if he was cool as a cucumber when really, his heart was beating double it's normal speed and he was certain his penis had decided to wake up moments ago. He gently rubbed the dried blood away from her face. As he surveyed the damage, he was thankful at that point that it was only a hairline scrape on her face as it would heal beautifully. This woman was FAR to beautiful to endure a lifelong scar from that douchebag.

"Go ahead and ask." Liv said.

Fitz stopped wiping for a moment and decided to go for it.

"Will you marry me?" Fitz said just as smoothly as if he was giving the seven day forecast.

It took Olivia all of three seconds to notice what he had said she her head immediately shot up, looking at Fitz as if he had all of 6 heads. Fitz could barely contain his laughter, and pretty soon she was laughing right along with him.

"Nice try, Fitz."

Fitz smile began to diminish as he realized she had just said his name.

Liv realized what she had done. It didn't bother her one bit. Who was she kidding? This man was PAST FINE! She had noticed him several times before, but the days of being a doting behaving girlfriend were over for her. She was her own person and pretty soon, Edison would realize that-in more ways than one.

"Can't blame a man for trying, right?" Fitz smirked at her.

"I suppose not. By the way, thank you."

"For?"

Liv looked him square in the eyes at this point. He kept avoiding her eye contact and for a brief moment, she thought it was because he was shying away from her. She quickly realized he was trying to remove his bow tie to use as a splint. She glanced down at her arm and finally noticed a good chunk of her skin missing.

"FUCK!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't feel it until you saw it. I'll take care of you….if you let me." Fitz was saying this as he extended her arms across his body to tie the bow tie around the cut.

"Wanna know something funny?" Liv asked.

Fitz nodded, waiting for her to speak next. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"I actually feel relieved. I would never EVER lay a hand on another human being, but ESPECIALLY a man. But Edison seriously had it coming. I was planning on just embarrassing him and having my lawyer let him know in 24 hours that he was fired, effective immediately, but when he rushed into that room and began yelling, I had had enough. It was seriously self-defense…."

Fitz was silent, waiting on her to continue if she wanted. He was silently filing information away in his head, but the most interesting part so far was her hidden southern drawl….

"I honestly don't know you from Adam. I don't know where you might take me or what you might-but you know what? I don't care. I trust you. I honestly trust you right now."

/

Fitz had given the driver orders to not go to either of their hotels. He had a grand room at the MGM casino and apparently so did Liv and Edison. Instead, he sent a quick text to his sister, Angie, and made sure the family home was accessible.

When the limo parked, Fitz opened the door to step out. He took a good look around and turned to help Liv out as well.

"Wow." Was all liv could say. The mansion had a very majestic feel. The brick was dark red, and the doorway was done in what looked like expensive grey marble. Lights were on in the home, but Liv looked around noticing no one else there but them.

"Trying to woo me already?" She said to Fitz.

Fitz smiled. Through everything that had happened, she was still holding it together.

"Nah..." Fitz said as he approached her from behind.

He whispered in her ear, "When I'm trying to woo you, you will know it."

Liv was thankful at that point that she wore underwear tonight because she might have had some liquid issues flowing down her legs at his declaration.

Fitz took her through the front door and turned back to his driver.

"Tom, take the rest of the evening off. I have Ms. Pope and myself all taken care of. I will see you soon."

Tom smiled and nodded.

Liv was impressed. The home looked like it could house the most prestigious and snotty, but Fitz had just send his only means of protection and transportation home for the evening.

As if he read her mind, he spoke to her concerns.

"This is our family home. The media has NEVER been here and we hope to keep it that way. Tom is my body guard and driver, but we are pretty good buddies too."

Liv smiled at his statement and he led her up a winding staircase. The staircase seemed to be a portal into another part of the home. It was as if she hadn't just left an entire home downstairs. When they made it to the top, Fitz opened a set of double doors and she walked into yet another living room. She looked off toward the right and noticed another kitchen and to the left, a few doors that she assumed were either bedrooms or bathrooms.

"Damn." She whispered.

Fitz walked ahead of her, telling her to make herself at home. He checked Angie's old bedroom and found what he wanted.

"My little sister has a serious shopping problem." He smiled as he returned to the living area with a few Victoria secret bags. He also had a pair of brand new leggings in his hand and one of his Navy Tees.

"I found this on her bed. Probably put there by accident, but it was my Tshirt. I think it will suffice for the evening. All these undergarments are brand new and I already spoke to my sister. I don't think she would miss them, but I don't peg you for someone who wants to wear someone else's clothes without their knowledge…" Fitz knew he was rambling, and Liv stood and walked over to him, extending her arms to gather all the items he had brought to her. She quickly went thru the items, pulling out what looked to be most comfortable undergarments in the bag of naughty goodies and gathered everything she needed for a bath.

"Where is the restroom?" She asked Fitz.

Fitz knew he was caught red handed as his eyes skimmed over her perfectly proportioned body. He watched as she went through the items quickly, grabbing the most modest of them. He noticed she didn't grab a bra and that's when his eyes fell to her perky breasts. When she spoke to him about the restroom, his entire face flushed beet red.

It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Uh, it's um…down there." Fitz pointed. He righteously couldn't move his legs at that moment, but he found the willpower to follow her as she sashayed down the hallway.

Liv entered the bathroom first, and Fitz followed in after her as if they had been doing this for years. She didn't notice him until he took a deep breath, removing his dress shirt.

"Uh, and what exactly are you doing?" Liv stood and folded her arms.

Fitz stopped and realized how this must have looked. He smiled at her shyly and went over to one of the many cabinets in the bathroom, pulling out an oversized first aid kit.

"I wanted to avoid getting any more blood on my shirt. I'm sorry." Fitz dropped his gaze to the floor. Liv was so caught up in his adorableness that she began to shuffle her feet. Fitz held his hand out to her and she walked toward him.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the countertop. She gasped loudly, the noise not going unnoticed by an already enamored Fitz. He removed her shoes, revealing the most beautiful feet he had ever seen. As he did this, she placed her hands on his shoulder for better support. Fitz stood back up and used his knee to open her legs more, effectively making her hike her dress up by reflex.

To the naked eye, you would think they were about to fuck right then and there.

"This might sting a little," Fitz said as he wet the cotton swab with antibacterial stuff.

Liv nodded, getting lost in his sea of baby blues. She was hoping that maybe she was imagining things, that his eyes were not turning colors right before her, but she could swear….

"Ouch!" She hissed and sucked air between her teeth, retracting her arm gently. Fitz looked her dead in the eyes as he eased his touch on her arm. Once her arm was all cleaned and bandaged, he moved to her face.

If there was even a way for him to get closer to her at that point, he did it as he leaned into her. Her thigh was now exposed and he could smell the sweetest smell radiating off of her. He wanted so badly for his dick to not be hard right now, but there was no use.

"This might burn a little too." He said above a whisper to her.

"It's ok. I trust you, remember?" She tried to say back, her voice cracking with the sexual tension in the room.

Fitz began to service her face, careful not to pull the skin or cause her any more pain. He used his hand to gently turn her face so that her left cheek was in reach. He began to clean her up, using liquid stitches to effectively close the scratch. He noticed a lone tear streaming down her cheek and on impulse, he reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

Liv took another deep breath. No man had ever shown her this much attention and at this very moment, she felt all emotions from tonight beginning to catch up to her. She didn't mean to shed any tears and expected Fitz to back away and give her some room or yell at her to dry it up. Instead, he did the furthest thing from her mind.

He consoled her.

He wiped that tear and blew on his liquid stitches, and pretty soon he noticed another one escaping her beautiful face. A few seconds later, he felt one drip down his left hand to signal that she was indeed crying. He leaned his forehead to her temple, effectively breathing in sync with her. Liv raised her hands to his neck, holding him tightly to her as she shed the tears. Fitz began to kiss her cheek, careful not to harm her, but kissing away the tears.

Liv had never in her life felt this loved or turned on. The erotic feelings going through her body were too much and she turned her head slightly toward Fitz to face him. He moved one hand to her waist and the other stay on her face. When they made eye contact, everything else disappeared.

"Oh, sweet baby, don't cry." Fitz whispered in between kisses to her face. He was rubbing his nose against her face, now on both sides, and she could do absolutely nothing to deter all the emotions that came out of her at that time.

Going out on a limb, Liv lifted her hands to run through his curls at the bottom of his neck and lightly attached her lips to his.

The feather like kiss was almost unfelt. It was the softest, most innocent kiss he had ever felt. Liv backed away, silently praying that he still felt the same as she opened her eyes. Fitz didn't give her a chance to fully open her eyes as he leaned back in and kissed her too. The soft kisses soon turned into more sensual kisses when Fitz used his tongue to trace the closure of her lips, silently requesting access. Liv moved one hand to his waist, pulling him flush against her body and feeling his now stiff erection press into her center. She let a moan escape her lips between kisses and Fitz almost lost all control.

He felt behind her, unzipping her dress as she unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Both were down to their underwear, Liv being the most naked since she didn't wear a bra. Fitz ended the kiss and Liv instantly felt the rejection flood through her body. Fitz walked backward to the shower, turning it on 360 degree flow and walked back toward Olivia.

"Nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen. Whether you believe it or not, you went through some very serious trauma today and I am still borderline on taking you to the hospital. I promise I will only give you a bath and get you into bed if that's what you want. I am NOT pressuring you. Do you understand?" Fitz said all of this is the most calm and low decibel voice he could muster.

Liv could only nod her head as Fitz extended his hand to help her down from the counter. She surprised him, pulling him to her again and wrapping her legs and arms around his body. Fitz carried Liv to the shower, silently thanking God for the beauty attached to him and promising God that if he got to keep her, he would make sure to never see tears fall from her eyes again.

 **AN: SO? Whatcha think? I have a lot of time on my hands to write. I actually am home with an ear infection and in between meds and napping, I want to write! I SHOULD get a chance to update all my stories before Monday. If you are still with me on those, thanks!**

 **SO….Olitz shower action? Yeah…I'm gonna leave you guys here. But REST ASSURED….I can't just SKIP the shower scene and everything else that happens on this night! I need to get in touch with my inner Olitz love making aura before I write anymore…(Yeah…that was lame, hunh?)**

 **ANYWHO, leave me reviews! OMG I love you guys so much! You make me smile and brighten my day when I read them. I am going to take a nap now and I should hopefully have at leave ONE more story updated tonight….**

 **Might be this one…who knows!**

 **Comments? Ideas? Shoot me a PM if you want it to be anonymous. Otherwise, I can't wait to see the reviews!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**WSD**

 **CH 3**

Fitz sat her down so gently, it felt as if she were floating. Still clad in only her black lace panties, she was so innocent looking on the shower bench as she peered up at Fitz with her beautiful doe like eyes. He smiled down at her and she attempted to from a smirk. Fitz noticed her hair beginning to curl from the steam in the shower and he retreated back to the counter, searching the drawers for anything he could use as a hair tie.

As Liv sat and watched this beautiful specimen of a man stroll away from him, she couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his back looked like they were dancing as he swayed. She couldn't help but watch his butt in his boxer briefs and when he turned around with a black ponytail holder in his hands, face looking like he had struck gold, she was caught red handed checking him out.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

 _I can't…I shouldn't…._

 _But DAMN…._

Liv's thoughts were interrupted as she finally quit staring in space when he approached her again. Fitz reached behind her head, pulling her how shoulder length half curled hair high atop her head in a makeshift messy bun. His fingers felt so nice and sweet on her scalp as he raked his fingers through and she couldn't help but stare up at him as he was standing so close to her, his belly button eye level with her.

Fitz thought he was doing good not showing her how aroused he was.

That is until he looked down.

The sensual look in her eyes made a stirring in his pants hard to ignore and he immediately began to fell his manhood harden. Right away, he backed away from Liv, noticing now how his package was pretty much all in her face. She smiled, bit her bottom lip, and pulled him back toward her by the waist band of his underwear.

 _Oh God, why did she bite her lip?_

 _I can't take advantage of her…._

Liv surprised him by kissing him above his belly button and Fitz grabbed her up by the wrists, pinning her against the shower wall and scorching her mouth with a kiss. Tongues dueling, both tasting each other's unique flavor proved to be aphrodisiac for both Liv and Fitz as she felt his hand go underneath her knee, effectively pressing his now hard penis into her center.

Liv felt herself about to come undone as Fitz ended the kiss, rubbing a now sudsy washcloth across her body. He removed her underwear, making her now completely naked against him. He took his time, bathing every inch of her body that was now exposed, even down to her legs and feet. He used the weight of his body to keep her held up, her leg still up around his waist and his underwear now completely wet.

Liv had never been this turned on in her entire life.

After she was completely rinsed, Liv leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She reached for the soapy cloth but he denied her, smiling back at her. Liv grabbed the body wash, squeezing a little in her hands, and made suds rubbing it along the creases and crevasses of his hard body. She put her leg down, slowly removing his underwear down his legs and watching his now rock hard penis spring up and down. Fitz smirked at her reaction. He knew he was well endowed, but he wasn't cocky. (no pun intended).

Liv licked her lips and Fitz shocked her, picking her up by the underarms and putting her BACK against the wall. This time, the back of her head was against one of the shower heads and it felt amazing as the water massaged her scalp.

What happened next happened so fast, Liv had a hard time wondering how and when it started.

Fitz dropped to his knees, placing her legs over his shoulders, and placed open mouth kisses to her womanhood. Liv couldn't enjoy the wonderful sensations to her scalp as she immediately tensed up. She had NEVER had a man between her legs this way and the moment he used his tongue to taste her from her slit to her clit, she almost rocketed thru the roof.

Several earth shattering orgasms later, Fitz turned the shower off, pulling a towel for both of them. He tied one around her body and one around his waist. Liv obviously couldn't walk so Fitz picked her up and carried her to bed. By the time he got her there, she was fast asleep in his arms.

/

An hour passed by and the beautiful brown skin woman in his arms began to stir. Fitz smiled as he has honestly spent the last hour staring at her while she slept.

Liv used her hand wipe her eyes. She had no idea where she was or why but she knew she was naked. Suddenly, she inhaled his scent and all the memories from the last hour replayed her mind-and body. Her center began to warm and tingle and she couldn't help but tighten her thighs. She heard him chuckle and realized then he awake. Liv was laying with her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She smiled at the memories they had made in his shower.

Suddenly, she began to remember the OTHER memories. The memory of her altercation with Edison, the performance, the fact that she was now missing to whomever was looking for her. She grew sad with tears in her eyes and for a brief moment, she felt cheap for being in his bed.

Fitz sensed her hesitation and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes like a cup on the brink of overflow and Fitz shook his head gently.

"No, Liv. Please don't cry. There's nothing to cry about." He cooed to her as he grazed her forehead with his lips. Liv gripped his bicep, certain she would leave a mark with her nails as she did her best to not cry.

Fitz pulled her eye level with him and repeated himself once more.

"Livvie, baby, it's ok. I promise." Fitz tried to ease her fears.

 _Livvie? No one has called me that since…._

Tears began to tickle down her face sideways and to the pillow she was laying on now face to face with Fitz. Fitz kissed her cheeks, tasting the mixture of her tears and her chocolatey brown skin. Liv had never had something so erotic done to her in her entire life. Fitz finally found her lips, kissing her and relaying how much he cared about her through his tongue lashing. Eventually, Liv found her arms locked behind his neck and Fitz found himself fitting perfectly between her legs, tasting every inch of her neck and chin, then back to her lips.

Liv was in heaven. She could feel his erection as it slid up and down her bundle of nerves as he rubbed himself against her as if they were already connected. Liv could feel her own wetness dripping down her bottom and pooling below her on the sheets. Fitz smirked at Liv as he broke the kiss, taking in how swollen her lips looked and how she was completely breathless.

"Fitz, please…." She begged.

Fitz smiled even harder. Without warning, he bent over to kiss her again, her tiny hands causing fever to spread throughout his body. She gasped, reaching down to stroke him between her legs. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but it was so sexy to hear his breath catch with every slow and long flick of her wrist.

"Livvie…baby, you gotta stop."

Liv abruptly stopped and broke the kiss, looking up at Fitz with the most innocent eyes.

Fitz smiled, thinking he had gained control of the situation once again, but Liv surprised him by reaching down and caressing his balls. Fitz dropped his head to the place between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent and biting down on her skin.

Liv was shocked and almost thrown over the edge and without even thinking, she raised her bottom off of the bed and connected them in one motion.

"Fuck!" Fitz groaned.

"Oh, God…" Liv groaned.

Fitz froze as realization hit him. He glanced down between their bodies and back into her eyes.

"Livvie, we can't….I mean…SHIIITTTT! We need….we gotta get…FUCK…" Fitz couldn't make a coherent sentence.

Lucky for him, Liv dug deep within herself and found the will to speak a single phrase.

"Birth Control."

Fitz nodded, inwardly cursing himself because he didn't do this unprotected with someone he didn't know. He absolutely had never felt something this wonderful in his life….it was like they weren't only connected physically-but spiritually as well.

Fitz pushed into Liv the rest of the way and she let out a cry that went silent by the time he was full to the kilt. He gave her body a moment to adjust to him, then began to move at a snail's pace.

"So…so tight.." Fitz groaned.

Liv mentally pat herself on the back as she was grateful for the lack of intimacy throughout her life. Her body felt like a virgin to him and the look of intent on his face, his ears being fire engine red, and his breathing matching hers let her know he was enjoying this as much as she.

Fitz picked up the pace as Liv wrapped her legs around his waist and met him stroke for stroke. He rounded his hips, hitting spots she never knew existed and was spurred on by her moans. If anyone had been in the house at this time, they would swear both Liv and Fitz were moaning into a microphone.

Liv sped up again, this time involuntarily because it began to feel too good. Fitz was still kissing every part of her body in his reach and Liv was past cloud nine. She felt a tightening in her belly and her toes began to curl as Fitz pushed into her with all his might and after about 5 minutes of the deepest pushes, loudest groans, and largest amount of liquid she had ever felt come out of her during sex, both she and Fitz met ecstasy at the exact same time, Fitz spilling his seed inside her and Liv squirting on his sex as he came.

No words were spoke after this moment.

None were needed.

Fitz collapsed onto Liv, not wanting to crush her with his weight but unable to help it as he had never exerted that much energy during love making in his entire lie.

Love making. That's what this was, right?

Liv was laying there, post bliss, unable to speak as Fitz kissed her with so much intensity, she could have sworn they had just fallen in love with each other.

Fitz didn't disconnect from her. Instead, he raised one thigh to anchor under her leg, pushed his hands under her armpits and pulled her body closer to him. (if it were even possible.) Fitz now lay his head on her breasts, trying to regain his breathing pattern and Liv lay, content to stay forever, running her fingers through his unruly sweaty curls.

Neither wanted this moment to end.

 **AN: Ok, so I apologize for this being so late. Unfortunately, I haven't had much time to write but I want to SOOOO badly. I still love this story, but I wanted their first time to be special (if it even can since they JUST officially met on this very night….) I guess it depends on how you look at it.**

 **Ok…enough rambling from me. What did you guys think? Feel free to message me or review…I love hearing what yall think. (PS…that guest reviewer came back with more mean words on TBS…pissed me off! Anyone know if I can block guests from reviewing without a name? NO OFFENSE to any of my guests, but I don't care for the negativity. I can SOOO do without.)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own ANYTHING! Just borrowing…..***

 **WSD**

 **CH 4**

Liv had never in her life been so upset to see daybreak. Generally when it woke her up, she was in pretty good mood, utterly thankful to be blessed with another day. Today, however, she didn't want to see the sunrise. She would have rather stayed in the ambiance of last night forever because today she knew she had so much to sort out.

As she began to feel her body, she immediately flexed her leg and noticed it was tangled with someone else's. She looked down and found a mess of brown curls still wrapped around her fingers. He was still in the exact same place he had fallen asleep in last night. She grew still, feeling the pulse of his heart match her own as if they were playing an accompaniment. She could pinpoint exactly when she realized he was waking up….

His morning wood was, to her surprise, still inside of her from last night. It was semi hard when she had woken up, but as his breathing pattern changed, his penis started to grow harder and harder, letting her know he was somewhat conscious.

Feeling him grow hard inside of her own private canal caused that familiar heat to rise in her stomach. She felt herself grow moist and her nipples began to harden.

"MMMM….i could get used to waiting up to these." Fitz groaned in his sleepy voice.

If he had kept talking in that manner, she might cum just from listening to him.

Fitz lifted his head and was met with familiarity.

Her beautiful doe like eyes, her hair now messy on the pillow behind her and her radiant smile.

She was seriously the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You don't have to…I mean, it's cool. If you will just let up a little I can move outta your way." Liv stated as she began to squirm underneath him.

Fitz raised up on his forearms, staring straight back at her.

"I don't have to what?" Fitz was really lost.

Liv looked him as she was now feeling both perplexed and pissed the same time.

"You don't have to make small talk. I'm already in your bed. If you want to do it again, just say so and then I can get up and get out of her before…." 

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA….wait. Is that what you think?" Fitz questioned. No way could this gorgeous specimen think that was all he wanted.

Liv averted her gaze. Fitz didn't let up at all.

"Livvie, is that what you think?"

Liv finally looked him in the eye and what he saw broke his heart. This woman, as beautiful, sexy, and charming as she was, absolutely did NOT know her own worth.

"Olivia, last night was not just some way to get off. I felt a connection with you and I know you did too. If you didn't, and I'm wrong, tell me." Fitz challenged.

Liv remained silent, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Exactly. So as far as I'm concerned, we are NOT doing anything you aren't ready for. If you don't want to do this anymore, say the word. But this is OUR decision. The only reason I will get up from this bed is if you command me to do so, but until then, I'm going to help you out a little bit." Fitz said calmly.

Liv cocked her head and finally spoke again, "Help me out?"

Fitz nodded, taking his tongue and drawing a lazy swipe of his tongue through the canal between her breasts.

"I'm going to show you exactly how you should be treated."

/

Fitz woke up about 2 hours later alone in bed. He looked around, instantly getting a sinking feeling when he didn't immediately find any of her belongings. He glanced down at the floor and saw towels, but no clothing. He sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge and decided to empty his bladder before confirming his worst fear….

That she had left him.

He stood up, stretching, and made his way to the bathroom door. He reached for the knob, but stopped as he heard the most angelic voice known to man.

It was barely above a whisper and not in any form of rhythm, but never the less, he noticed immediately what she was singing. It had long since become his favorite song by her when she first stepped out on the scene, but was not one of her singles unfortunately. He leaned into the door to hear her a little better.

Curiosity got the best of him, so he gently pried the door open to reveal the image he wanted to commit to memory forever.

" **Just a couple of forevers** **,** **A couple of forevers…"** she was humming and singing melodically and Fitz felt his heart swelling.

Liv was standing in front of the mirror, her hair was now half bone straight as she seemed to be straightening it with the flat iron his sister had left there. She was in her own element as she donned his white button down and what appeared to be a very modest, but sexy pair of those Victoria's Secret panties he had given her.

" **I'm the only one, you're the only one** **,** **Together 'til never** **"**

She was grace personified. He could think of nothing he'd rather do at that moment than stand there and witness this angel groom herself in his mirror. She seemed so content…a far stretch from what she was only a few hours ago.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Liv cocked her head and finally spoke again, "Help me out?"**_

 _ **Fitz nodded, taking his tongue and drawing a lazy swipe of his tongue through the canal between her breasts.**_

" _ **I'm going to show you exactly how you should be treated."**_

 _ **As badly as Fitz didn't want to disconnect himself from this goddess, he needed to reinforce to her how beautiful and worthy she was. He pulled himself out of her, sitting up on his knees and looking her deep in the eyes.**_

 _ **Liv felt herself grow nervous as she stared at her. His eyes followed a trail down her body, resting on her pierced nipples. She suddenly grew shy as her arm came up to cover her body.**_

" _ **No, Liv. Don't hide from me. Don't EVER hide from me, baby, ok?" Fitz stated evenly and calmly.**_

 _ **Liv nodded.**_

" _ **No, that's not good enough. Use your words." Fitz told her as he grabbed one of her perfectly dainty feet and placed it on his chest, massaging her soles.**_

 _ **Liv felt shivers run down her spine as he worked his magic on her body. First one foot, then the leg, then he repeated the process with the other once he reached her thighs.**_

" _ **Say it, Livvie."**_

" _ **Okay…." She breathed.**_

" _ **Okay, what?"**_

" _ **Okay, I won't hide from you."**_

" _ **Exactly. Now, why what do you want?"**_

 _ **Liv opened her eyes to find Fitz staring at her like she was the prey and he was the hunter. She had never felt this much passion in her life and no other man had ever treated her this way.**_

" _ **I…..I, um…" Liv was stuttering.**_

 _ **Fitz wasn't having it. He bent down, placing those killer open mouth kisses on her clit and in between kisses, asking, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"**_

 _ **Her breath began to catch as Fitz did this.**_

" _ **I want you to…AHHHHHH!" Liv couldn't finish her sentence as Fitz pulled her clit into his mouth and nibbled on it gently with is teeth. She thought her entire body was going to spontaneously combust.**_

" _ **You want what?" Fitz groaned back at her.**_

" _ **Oh, my God!" Liv cried.**_

 _ **Fitz stopped his torture to her lower region, shifting his focus back on her hipbones, apex, belly button, and ribcage, kissing and licking every inch of her skin that was exposed to him.**_

" _ **Livvie, what do you want?"**_

 _ **It was as if his mouth had her in a trance her mind couldn't break. She knew what she wanted to say and it was so close to coming out, but she couldn't form a coherent sentence. (Not voluntarily anyways…)**_

 _ **When Fitz finally reached her breasts, evidence of her arousal was pooling down her bottom again. Fitz was not attacking her neck, skillfully not leaving marks in his route.**_

" _ **MMMMM Livvie, you taste so good….what do you want, sweet baby?"**_

 _ **Liv almost came undone at the richness of his voice.**_

" _ **I want you to….to…" Tears burned the brim of her eyes at the attention he was paying her body. Hell, he was WORSHIPPING her body. She wanted so badly to tell him to fuck her, but the way he was behaving was not for fucking. Liv knew she needed to take this to the next level, but hoped it didn't come off the wrong way….**_

 _ **Even though deep down, she did feel like she was falling for him this quickly.**_

" _ **I want you to make love to me, Fitz. Please…" She pleaded as Fitz stopped his attack on her neck and looked her deep in the eyes. At that moment, Fitz connected them as one and Liv saw stars, orgasming from his penetration alone.**_

 _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MAN DOING TO ME? She thought….**_

 _ **With deliberate and strong, but gentle movements, Fitz brought Olivia release after release from the same rhythm. He never once "fucked" her during this session…instead, he showed her body exactly how it felt to have a lover actually listen to it.**_

PRESENT

After a few minutes, Liv glanced up in the mirror far enough to see Fitz standing behind her, naked as the day he was born. She continued to hum her song, watching the beautiful smile on his face as she kept eye contact with him while she sang. She raised her voice slightly to let him know she was indeed singing to him.

" **I'm talking 'bout forever** **,** **Just a couple of forevers** **,** **I'm the only one, you're the only one** **,** **Together 'til never"** **  
**After it looked like she was pretty much done with her hair, Fitz made his way up to her having long forgotten he needed to pee.

"Are you ok, Livvie?" Fitz asked as he hugged her from behind.

"I'm more than ok. I'm great, Fitz." She said.

"Why did you straighten your hair back out?" Fitz questioned.

Liv smiled at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"I needed to get it back in order. Why? Did you like my curls?" She teased.

"Actually, I love them." Fitz said back to her, but in a more serious tone.

Liv's smile faded slightly as she regarded his face. He looked so serious at this point and wondered what was going thru his mind.

As if he could read her thoughts, Fitz answered.

"I just don't want this to end. I know you have to go deal with that asshole and the rest of the world, but I just wish you didn't have to leave today." Fitz confessed.

The look on his face reflected what she felt inside and she decided at that very moment that there was absolutely no reason why she couldn't stay for a while.

"Well, what if I don't leave right now?"

Fitz spun her around quickly, picking her up and sitting her on the counter as he had the previous night.

"So, you're staying here with me?" Fitz wanted to add 'forever' to that sentence, but he wasn't trying to scare her away.

"For as long as you'll have me." Liv answered with a small grin.

Fitz kissed her lips, tasting the flavor that was Olivia Pope.

 **AN: I'm gonna stop right here, yall….so what do yall think? I love these two…this is the most sex I've written in a story this early EVER….hope it isn't disappointing!**

 **The song Liv was singing is "A couple of Forevers" By Chrisette Michelle (BTW, one of my fav songs! Liv was singing the chorus…)**

 **Let me know how I'm doing! Your reviews fuel my thoughts! I love you guys and your input means a lot to me….**

 **Next chapter, we will still have our lovebirds in the nest for a while. We will find out what's been going on since last night the public and a very MISSING Olivia Pope…and we will have these two opening up to each other a bit more….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**WSD**

 **CH 5**

"Are you serious!?" Fitz asked in a fit of laughter.

Liv was hunched over in a fit of giggles as she told him a story about her childhood.

"I am…I was a mischievous little thing." Liv stated.

Fitz smirked at her. "So let me get this straight; You were a bad ass, choir singing, allergy having-"

"Hey! I can't help what I'm allergic to!" Liv cut him off.

"Livvie, fresh cut grass? Cinnamon? Seriously?" Fitz teased her.

"It could be worse…." Liv let her sentence float away.

"How so?" Fitz asked, his laughter calming down.

Olivia eyed him sensually and said, as she rubbed her calf up and down his crotch, "I could be allergic to nuts…."

Fitz was stunned silent. He had sent the better part of the afternoon getting to know this beautiful specimen. Her accent was everything to him, and he wanted so badly to ask her where she was from. As if she could read his mind, she switched gears within the conversation.

"Yeah, I know. Southern belle keeps tryna escape. Being raised in Louisiana can do that to a girl…" Liv smirked when she realized Fitz hadn't spoken a word since her joke about nuts. She glared at him like the cat who ate the canary and he finally found his tongue.

"Ah…GEAUX TIGERS….right? You guys have a passion for football down there, but not so great in the spelling department." Fitz said as he laughed.

His laugh was music to her ears. It was one of the lowest sexy sounds she had ever heard and her inner stalker wished she could bottle it up and take it with her every day.

"Um…I would watch my tone if I were you. Don't let the fact that I'm a lady fool you into thinking I can't handle myself…especially when someone makes fun of my tigers and saints…" Liv tried to sound stern but the smirk grin on her face made Fitz know she was playing.

At least a little bit.

Liv way lying with her back against one end of the couch and Fitz sat in the middle cushion, his hands and arms resting comfortably on the mahogany skin of her lower limbs. It was difficult for him to stay focused on the task at hand, especially since she insisted on wearing his favorite T-shirt and a pair of cheeky underwear that left little to the imagination. All his senses were on overload, but the one thing he wanted most at this moment, if he had to pick, was to keep picking the brains of this unique woman.

"Hmmm…" Fitz involuntarily released a low rumble in his chest as if he were trying to think of something. Liv inwardly wished he wouldn't do that….

"Tell me something no one else knows." Fitz finally settled on a question. The conversation had flowed into a day-long version of "Questions" and had spiraled into the best conversation either could ever remember having.

"I'm a very private person," Liv smiled at him.

"Then this should be easy for you."

Liv sat and thought for a moment. She glanced at the TV, spotting a commercial for baby diapers, and decided on what she wanted to reveal.

"I love kids. I always have. Most girls grew up dreaming of prince charming, wanting to get someone to take care of them and pay for this and that…and wanting this big elaborate wedding...but me? I wouldn't care if I married in a courthouse full of hillbillies. I just want a big family." Liv's eyes sparkled as she spoke and Fitz could tell she was being genuine.

"Wow." Fitz said this low, but Liv still heard it.

"What?" She laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

"Think you can do better?"

"Well, I can definitely THROW better than you!" Fitz exclaimed, hitting her upside the head with a pillow. He was trying to hide the fact that in that very moment, watching her sit and talk about a family had sealed the deal for him.

He was NEVER going to let this woman go.

"Let me think…" Fitz said.

"Hmmmm….i'm left handed." He stated.

Liv cocked her head sideways. "yeah, anyone who shakes your hand or watches you stroke your di-"

"OK!" Fitz died laughing along with Liv.

Yet another thing he was grateful for….sometimes she was as spontaneous as he was.

Fitz thought long and hard for a second until he finally decided what he wanted to say.

"Sometimes, I dream in black and white." He said evenly.

Liv looked over at him, mesmerized by the look in his eyes.

 _Damn…what was that?_ She thought…

Fitz waited for her to launch another pillow at his head or chest, but it never came. Instead, he was a bit taken aback when she lifted her legs, swiveled her body around, and nestled into his chest before she began to talk.

"I do too sometimes. Sometimes, my dreams make absolutely no sense…and other times, I can see something that's going to happen and it's…surreal." Liv shared with him.

A comfortable silence grew between the couple. Fitz knew they needed to discuss what was happening. He had almost had her in his presence for 24 hours and he was dreading the moment when they would have to leave each other. If he thought he could get away with it, he would have called Tom already and had him go get all her things. He would occasionally think to himself about how he didn't want her anywhere near Edison Davis and immediately his anger would start to rise again. 

Sensing he was deep in thought, Liv lifted her head to lock eyes with him.

"What's up? You ok?" she asked softly.

Fitz stared into her eyes, noticing the tiny gold sparkles coming from them as she looked at him and partially bit her lip.

"Never better." Fitz said unconvincingly.

"Nice try. Spill it, Grant." Liv straightened up more.

Fitz surprised her by pulling her into his lap, making her effectively straddle his hips.

"I just….I feel like…I don't know. I feel like petulant child." Fitz pouted.

Liv stared at him, knowing he was serious, and when he met her gaze she nodded lightly for him to continue.

"I know this is going to sound so silly, but I just…I wish I had met you sooner. I would have made sure you never wanted for a thing. I would have put you first in every decision I made and we could have had millions of these type of days. I would have…." Fitz let his sentence float away.

Liv looked at him silently praying for the right words.

"When I was a little girl, my father was killed. I was eight years old. He was a police office and responded to a domestic abuse call. When he got there, the lady was beaten beyond recognition. The guy was about to give her a final blow to the head with a gun, but my father jumped in the way of the gun, which made the guy jump and pull the trigger." Liv retold the story of her father's demise and Fitz stared into at her.

"I was beyond devastated. I waited for months and months at a time, refusing to believe anyone who said that my poppy wasn't coming home or that we had buried him in the ground on the day his funeral because I didn't get to see it. I didn't get to say goodbye to him. He was shot in the head and there was too much damage to make him appear….normal." Liv said the last word barely above a whisper as she dropped her head, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"After a while, I finally came to terms that he was gone. My mother even took me to a shrink that she paid over 10 grand to convince me it was ok to tell my father's grave GOODBYE. I never told him….and to this day, I WILL NOT tell anyone goodbye. I will say see you later, adios, bury you now and dig you later, ANYTHING except goodbye. My point is, when I leave here, I won't be saying goodbye to you. Hell, I could die on my way to the hotel to collect my belongings, but I wouldn't ever tell you bye. Going through everything I went through as a child taught me SO much…but the one thing I still cannot do is bid someone goodbye. It just…seems so formal."

Fitz didn't know what to say so he said the most logical thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry, Livvie."

Olivia shook her head with her next words.

"I'm not. I mean, I miss my poppy every day of my life, but I know that entire ordeal made me who I am today."

Fitz nodded slightly, rubbing his hand over her still bandaged wound on her arm and grazing her cheek that held the barely noticeable hairline scratch. She leaned into him more, loving the feel of his hand enveloping her cheek.

"You are remarkable."

Liv smirked, deciding to lighten the mood a little.

"You're not so bad yourself, Grant."

The couple continued to share stories from childhood and teenage years and enjoyed laughing and teasing each other. They decided to watch a movie and, much to Liv's amazement, Fitz wanted to watch Coming to America.

"How can you NOT have seen this?" Liv teased again.

"I guess Coming to America to black folks is like Smokie and the Bandit to white folks." Fitz joked.

Liv fell over forward in laughter, making Fitz wonder what he said so funny until she finally enlightened him.  
"I LOVE Smokie and the Bandit!" She wailed as she grabbed her stomach in a full fit of laughter.

As the movie began, both Liv and Fitz got comfortable on the couch with Liv laying directly on Fitz's chest. Neither had a care in the world at that moment. It was like they had been doing this for years and years, and the peace they both felt eventually lulled them both into a peaceful and deep sleep.

 **AN: I know yall probably hate me for not updating sooner….i'm sorry! But I still love yall! Do you love me? I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter…so consider this a bit of a filler!**

 **Well, time is gonna have to wind down for our couple. They won't be apart very long, but they will have to "say see you later" to each other for a bit….that's coming up next chapter.**

 **Thoughts? Suggestions? Reviews? KEEP THEM POLITE, ubt please don't be shy!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know it's been a really long time and I apologize…please don't hate me!**

 **WSD**

 **CH 6**

"Are you sure you don't want Tom to go with you, Livvie?" Fitz asked again as he followed Liv back into the main bedroom like a puppy. He was beyond sad that she was leaving and he wasn't making it any easier on her.

"Fitz, I'm fine. I promise. I've got a guy." She smiled.

Fitz didn't smile back. Instead, he actually frowned at her admission. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes as she slipped her shoes on and walked until she stood right in front of him.

"Fitz, this…what we have is powerful. I promise, nothing is going to happen. My guy….Huck isn't like that. He just protects me…at ALL COST and to be honest, he's been looking for a reason to put his hands on Edison for quite a while now." Her voice was calm and Fitz was in awe as he looked at her. He wished he had an ounce of the reserve she had now.

Truth be told, Fitz was a millisecond from going with her himself. He arms was starting to heal nicely and the scar on her cheek was not noticeable with her makeup, even though it was very light makeup. He was afraid that if Edison did something stupid like put his hands on her, he would….

"Fitz?" Liv was not in his personal space as she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I got it. I hear you." Fitz sighed as he spoke.

"Good. Fitz, I'm not the girl you save….ok? I'm fine." She tried to convince him.

Truth be told, Olivia was nervous about going back and getting her things from her home with Edison. Huck had already cleared her things from the MGM and she was planning on going out to her summer home in Maryland for a few months until everything cooled off. She wasn't on tour and didn't have many appearances lined up in the coming weeks and she and her publicist, along with Abby, had concocted this plan.

"Ok." Fitz sighed again. He was more than reluctant, but when he heard the "bat signal" chime on her phone, he knew her people were here. Liv moved toward the door and Fitz stopped her, peeking out the peephole, and nodded when he saw a black SUV with blacked out windows.

"Secret service here to escort you?" Fitz teased.

"Funny. I told them to be incognito because I thought it would make you feel better, but I can always-" Liv started.

"Nope…this is perfect."

Liv nodded.

They both stood in front of the door in silence staring at each other. Liv didn't want to go and Fitz definitely didn't want her to leave. He moved watched her shuffle her feet as she watched them and he couldn't contain his emotion anymore. He reached her in two steps, pulling her into him and crushing her in a hug.

"MMMMMMM" he growled low.

"Fitz, if I'm going to go, I need you to quit doing shit like that." Liv quipped back. Fitz had his head buried in her neck, getting a good whiff of her hair and savoring the feeling of her tiny body in his arms.

Liv was doing all she could to maintain her composure. It scared the hell out of her how badly she didn't want to leave this man. She relished in the feeling of his arms securely around her waist and the feeling of his muscles flexing around her body. She melted into him involuntarily and pretty soon it was hard to see where one stopped and the other one started.

Fitz dug deep within himself and pulled away slightly to look into her brown orbs. She did the same, gazing into his eyes. Fitz was leaning in to take her lips into his and properly kiss her when he was startled out of his haze.

"Liv?"

"Hey. It's ok…I'm fine. I forgot to-"

"Don't worry about it. We are ready when you are." Huck stated evenly as he brushed by the couple still in each other's arms. He paused momentarily to give Fitz a head to toe look, nodded his head, and just like that he was out the front door.

Fitz looked like he had just started breathing again and Liv couldn't help but laugh.

"Um…" Fitz started.

Liv put her fingers to his lips. "That's my guy. Huck is one of us and when I don't return the bat signal, they allow me exactly 3 minutes before they come and get me." She explained.

"How the hell did they get in here? This place is like Fort Knox!" Fitz asked out of breath.

"Fitz…nothing is ever locked. Not with Huck around. Remember that…" Liv smiled at him innocently.

Fitz dived into her lips, nibbling and sucking at them as if they were his last meal and he was starving. He licked and tasted every crevice of her mouth and she allowed him because she knew she would miss him the moment she was out of his arms.

Liv broke the kiss. "I have to go."

"Ok…" Fitz sighed again and she thought he looked more than adorable with his bottom lip stuck out.

"I will call you tonight. We are seeing each other in a week. It won't be so bad." She tried to explain.

"Yeah…." Fitz tried to hide his sadness but there was no use.

"I have to go…." Liv said above a whisper again.

Neither made a move to let go of the other.

"I guess if you don't, GI Joe will be back in here any minute." They stared at each other, then smiled.

Liv laughed at him, kissed him deeply one last time, grabbed her bag, and just like that she was gone.

/

"BITCH! SERIOUSLY? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jocelyn Pope exclaimed. Liv was shocked beyond words to see her cousin standing in the kitchen of her Maryland Condo.

"Geez, Joce! Really? Give me some credit….I JUST walked through the door. You sound worse than-"

"You better not say me cause I'm the reason she is even here! Do you have ANY idea how worried we were? Up until you called a few hours ago to get your stuff moved, we have no idea where you were…." Abby exclaimed as she walked from around the corner.

Liv stood still with her bag in her hand looking from one female to another. She wanted to kick something from the way they were treating her but she was grateful for such good friends.

"Joce, you didn't have to come. I told Abby I was fine." Liv shot Abby a warning glance.

"Regardless, I had to show up. I wish I could have been a fly on the wall watching that dick head try to figure out how far in his stomach his balls had gone," Joce stated.

After all pleasantries were exchanged, the ladies made their way to the living room. Liv sat with her feet tucked underneath her bottom and sent Fitz a text.

 **Liv: I'm home.**

 **Fitz: Home as in Maryland? You didn't have to see HIM did you?**

 **Liv: Nope. My guys are powerful, you know.**

"Hello? Joce squeaked.

Liv jumped.

"My bad, what was that?" she asked.

"Oh no you don't…who has your nose so far open that you couldn't hear me talking to you?" Liv smirked at her cousin. She hated that they knew each other so well.

"No one you know." Liv answered as she cut her eyes at Abby.

Joce followed her gaze to Abby and Abby threw her hands in the air. "Oh, no, don't look at me. I don't know a thing." Abby defended herself.

"You heifers are NOT about to start keeping shit from me," Joce crossed her arms and frowned.

Liv and Abby locked eyes and burst into laughter.

 **Fitz: Is it creepy to tell you that I miss you already?**

Liv was smiling as she thought of a reply. Truth be told, she missed Fitz but she wanted to try to maintain her calm demeanor.

"Tell me who it is…you KNOW I'm gonna find out. Tell me who it is, or I'm telling Aunt Sharon!" Joce shot at Liv.

THAT got Liv's attention.

"You can tell my mom all you want to….I will tell you when I'm ready, nosey ass!" Liv snarled. She knew her parents had seen the news and she was already one step ahead…she texted her Father this morning when she woke up from her love making bliss…

 _FITZ. Damn, I miss him. FUCK…._ she thought.

"You know, you smell like dick." Joce leaned into Liv and whispered.

Liv's eyes shot up to her cousin, who was holding a poker face right now.

"Say what? I do not!" Liv defended herself.

 **Liv: When I got here, my cousin was here. She is next to me now and just proceeded to tell me I smell like DICK. :/**

Fitz couldn't contain his laughter on the other end as he smiled and text her back.

 **FITZ: KMSL. HUNH?**

Liv excused herself to go take a bath. She didn't want to, but traveling always made her a bit tense. She wanted to relax her muscles, but she could still feel and smell Fitz on her body and she wanted to preserve that as long she could. It was after nine and both Abby and Joce had already gone their separate ways for the night.

She undressed and took a shower. Once she was dried off, she grabbed her phone and shot Fitz a text message.

 **Liv: Only if it's even creepier that I miss you more. I have to go.**

 **Fitz: WAIT…Livvie?**

 **Liv: Yes, Fitz?**

 **Fitz: What are you wearing? :p**

 **Liv: YOU ARE SHAMELESS!**

She sat her phone on the bed, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until Fitz called her. True to her intuition, her phone rang while she was pulling her T-shirt over her body.

"I figured you would call soon." Liv answered.

"What can I say? I just…." Fitz sighed. Liv wished she could hear him nice and perky instead of depressed sounding but truth be told, she missed him just as much. She just knew that thinking about it and being sad about it didn't really help.

"I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice again." Fitz finally got out.

Liv smiled into the phone. "I miss you too, handsome."

There was comfortable silence as Liv climbed into her California King Size bed and took a deep breath.

"this is harder than imagined it would be. My cousin wants me to tell her who I was with, but I don't like to give out my personal business. If I don't tell her, she will tell my mom and if I DO tell her, she's going to tell my mom that also. Damned if I do, Damned if I don't…" Liv explained.

"I understand. I want to make sure you are ok. I would probably give my left nut to be holding you right now." Fitz said candidly.

Liv rolled over in laughter. The rest of the conversation glided smoothly from one person to the next. Eventually, it was time to go to sleep.

"Fitz?"

"Livvie?"

"Um…well, I was wondering if maybe…you would like to sleep with me?" She asked in a small voice.

"You mean like on the phone?" Fitz was perturbed.

"yeah…I just…I want to listen to you breathe so I can imagine this big fluffy pillow is your body underneath me."  
Fitz was silent for a few moments, then he asked, "Wait…did you just call me 'fluffy'?  
Once again, Liv was bent over in laughter. When she finally calmed down, she lay on her side with the phone tucked between her ear and the sounds of Fitz breathing really did the trick and before he knew it, Liv was snoring lightly.

By far one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever listened to.

"Good night, Fitz," Liv stated as she yawned and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Livvie. Sweet Livvie." Fitz knew she was talking in her sleep but it was just so darn cute.

 **AN: I'm stopping here but I will be back shortly with another update. Either TMBA or TBS…not sure yet. Predictions? Let me know what you think is going to happen. Nothing life altering or major is going take place in this fic…mainly just love…and more love…**

 **Next Chapter, we will figure out what happens next…**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I really miss you guys…As for my absence? Well, somethings are better left unsaid, but I am back and trying to get back in the groove of things. Can I just say….SCANDAL LAST NIGHT? That damn NAVY shirt haunted my dreams, yall!**

 **As for my stories, I honestly don't know if I will ever continue TBS…I have lost all muses for it and I don't think it's very popular anymore anyways. The other 2 will be updated soon (I hope), but TBS at this point seems like it might be going in the trash…Let me know what you guys think?**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**

 ****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SCANDAL OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!****

 **WSD**

 **Ch 7**

The smell of bacon floated through the air and met Liv's nose. She fluttered her eyes open, stretching at the same time and absent mindedly turned over to her side. She was met with Jocelyn's smirking face and almost jumped backward out of the bed.

"Jeez, Liv! I think you actually passed gas!" Joce stated though laughter.

Liv sat up in bed, placing her back on the headboard. "I did not. Shut up." Liv said through laughs and a muffled yawn. "I have told you about doing that shit…." Liv complained.

Joce just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, actually I just came in here to deliver this package and those flowers, but then I noticed how dead to the world you were and I had to….sorry little cuz." Joce smiled.

Liv's eyes traveled to her dresser where a dozen yellow lilies were staring back at her in a beautiful but elegant glass vase. She noticed a card sticking up out of it and a box wrapped in yellow paper and curly yellow and white bows beside it.

"What does it say?" Liv asked Joce.

"How should I know, Liv? I didn't…"

Liv shot her a look that said DO NOT lie to me and Joce suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Fine. It says something about he misses you and how sexy you sound when you sleep and maybe whatever is in that box should help you sleep better until he sees you again…" Joce recited without even thinking about it.

Liv sighed, hitting her cousin with her pillow and went to grab the card and box. Indeed, Joce was correct in what she said the card said. Liv couldn't help but shake her head at her cousin's antics. Joce eyeballed the gift box and Liv eyeballed her cousin.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh come on, Liv. You gotta open the damn thing!" Joce exclaimed.

"Oh, I am. No worries there…but I'm going to do it in private, Ms. Nosey." Liv smirked at her.

Jocelyn sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'm going to make sure the redhead doesn't burn down the house."

After she left, Liv sighed and carefully ripped into the package. She moved the matching paper and burst into laughter. She reached for her phone and it began to ring in her hands.

"I was just about to call you." She said through giggles.

"Well, good morning to you too, Livvie. I assume you got the delivery already?" Fitz sounded like he was moving around a lot of people.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to imagine how sexy you are going to look in those Navy T-shirts. I figured since I have so many, you could probably use these." Fitz said in a sexy voice.

Liv smiled to herself. She picked up one of the shirts and sniffed his scent, instantly waking up her lower region.

"MMMMM….They smell just like you." She smiled.

/

Liv made her way downstairs to her family. Abby was making her plate and Joce was currently on the phone.

"Liv, girl, you sure did make a splash on social media yesterday. People can't stop talking about the mystery man you dipped off with." Joce started.

"Honestly, guys, I really didn't mean for it to happen that way." Liv conceded.

"Imagine if they knew who you went off with," Abby blabbed.

Liv and Joce shot daggers her direction for different reasons. Liv, because she once again rubbed in Joce's face that she knew who Liv was with and Joce, because STILL, she didn't know.

Joce sat straight up at the table. She kept her head high and assumed the position….

Liv walked over to the coffee maker to get her morning cup. She moved around Abby to make her and her cousin a plate and remained quiet. Liv knew what Joce was doing and she also knew when it came to her track record, Joce would eventually win this battle. She sat down, placing the plates in front of herself and her favorite cousin and said grace silently.

Joce bowed her head, said grace, and raised her head again, eyeing Liv again.

Liv began to eat, stealing glances at Abby across the table. Abby knew how this went, so she remained quiet during the entire exchange. She sat back in her chair, legs crossed, and ate her breakfast with a smirk grin on her face and her eyebrow cocked.

Liv couldn't take it any longer. She looked up into Joce's eyes and finally caved.

"UGHHH! FINE! I was with Fitz…" Liv stated as she put her fork down.

Joce looked between Abby and Liv, clearly trying to figure out who the hell Fitz was.

"Fitz?" Joce asked quietly.

Liv sighed. "Fitzgerald…as in.."

"GRANT!?" Jocelyn shrieked.

Liv nodded silently. She counted down from five in her head and when she reached one…

"Oh my GOSH! Olivia Carolyn, are you serious? Why the hell didn't you say something? Girl, you know he's like the sexiest man alive right? I should have figured something out by now…why didn't I figure this out before? WHO CARES! Liv, girl, what did you do?" Joce pushed these statements and questions out faster than Liv could think to reply.

"Let's see…I am serious. I didn't say anything because I knew you would react EXACTLY how you are now. I DO know he's the sexiest man alive…thanks. You didn't figure it out because I have the best manager in my corner…" Liv glanced over at Abby who simply winked at her. "And to answer your last question…."

"You really don't have to answer it. Judging by the bite marks I see on your shoulder, either he is secretly a Cullen or you did the do!" Joce erupted in laughter.

Abby smirked at the exchange between siblings. It had been this way since they were younger…Liv always wanted to keep quiet about her personal live and Joce made sure she was always kept in the inner circle. Abby had established a place in Liv's family during elementary school and the trio ran whatever part of the world they were in ever since childhood.

"Shit." Liv stammered. She glanced down at her cream colored camisole, inwardly cursing herself for NOT thinking to wear a regular t-shirt.

 _At least they can't see my inner thighs…_ she thought to herself.

The room was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the crunching of bacon or the occasional sip of breakfast liquid.

"Liv…don't make me drag this out of you." Joce finally warned.

Liv shook her head and smiled at her cousin.

"He…he rescued me." Liv began.

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" Joce poured gas on her own fire.

"Joce, do you want to hear this or not? You know I'm only going try to tell story once…and you ALSO know It BETTER not leave this room!" Liv bellowed.

Joce was taken aback. Never had her baby cousin raised her voice or had this look on her face. All she could do was simply nod and shut up. Liv continued.

"Like I was saying…He rescued me. After Edison and my little altercation, he came in the room…." Liv began to recite the previous 48 hours to the ladies. Abby knew all about what happened at the show, but she leaned in closer to get a better understanding of what took place after Liv left.

When Liv was done talking, both ladies looked at her like she was a tap dancing dog.

"What?" Liv asked as she ate the last of her bacon.

"Girl, you got it bad! You don't see it?" Joce asked seriously.

Liv smiled, "I don't know what you are talking about, girlie!" She stood to go take the plates to the sink and Joce grabbed her wrist.

"Liv?" Joce asked in a low voice.

Liv had very few people in her life that she trusted to help her walk through the storm. He father was not here anymore to help, but her step father, James, was a pretty good alternate. Her mother was always on her side, and Joce and Abby could definitely be counted on. She took a few seconds to breathe and remember they were only trying to help.

"I know, Joce. I just…Can we talk about this later?" Liv asked as she freed her wrist and continued her task of cleaning the kitchen.

/

"What do we do?" Joce whispered forcefully.

"How should I know? I haven't seen her smile like this in a long time…" Abby cut her off in an equally forceful whisper.

"I mean, I'm not her keeper. I get that, but I am NOT in the business of letting another dude take my cousin up the creek with a sand padal!" Joce exclaimed in her lowered voice.

"Careful…your country is showing again," Abby snarled at her.

Joce smacked her lips and continued. "You know what I mean, Abs. I know she's grown, but I don't want her to get too involved with this dude if she isn't done with…"

"Rest assured, Joce. Edison is HISTORY. Has been for quite a while now… I was just in denial of what I needed to do." Liv stated in her regular voice as she entered the pool area.

"You bitches still CANNOT whisper." Liv giggled. The ladies were now all poolside. They didn't mean to talk about Liv behind her back, but they needed to gain understanding and a plan in case Fitz decided to show his ass.

"Liv, you can't blame us for wanting to protect you. For all you know, this man may have already gotten what he wants and now is just…"

"He's NOT like that. I know him better than that." Liv argued back.

"No doubt…we are just looking out for you, Punkin." Joce inserted. Liv knew she was coming from a sincere place, especially when she broke out the childhood nickname.

"Let it go. I'm fine." Liv stated.

"You sure are…."

All three women's heads turned toward the sound of the unknown audience. Liv was the first to react, standing to her feet and revealing her white bikini to him. She walked over toward the gate, taking in the sight before her. He stood tall in a pair of sexy gray cargo shorts, a white polo shirt, aviators glasses, and a pair of chucks.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What're you…" Liv started. Fitz cut her off by devouring her mouth in a soul searing kiss, making Abby and Joce whistle and clap.

Fitz cut off the kiss. "I missed you. And you missed me….and I couldn't wait any longer. It took a while but I found Huck and his buddies and asked for a favor…Is there anywhere we can be alone?" Fitz asked.

Liv smiled knowingly at him. She felt he heart finally begin to beat properly as it had basically stopped when he appeared in front of her. She nodded her head, keeping her eyes locked with his and stated, "Lucy, Ethel? BEAT IT."

/

AN: Ok, so I promise introductions and more antics from these kind folks when I update again. I apologize from the bottom of my heart, yall…I really have had more than my fair share of issues going on and I needed to sort through them. I guess me and Kerry have that much in common…I HATE sharing personal info with ppl and this…THIS was personal.

If you still love me, drop me a review or a PM….Just please be nice and cordial… I LOVE reading them and they make me want to write and update even more. Hopefully, I will be able to continue updating this on a steady pattern.

As always, Happy Reading!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SCANDAL OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!****

 _ **Previously on WSD….**_

" _Let it go. I'm fine." Liv stated._

" _You sure are…."_

 _All three women's heads turned toward the sound of the unknown audience. Liv was the first to react, standing to her feet and revealing her white bikini to him. She walked over toward the gate, taking in the sight before her. He stood tall in a pair of sexy gray cargo shorts, a white polo shirt, aviator glasses, and a pair of chucks._

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

" _What're you…" Liv started. Fitz cut her off by devouring her mouth in a soul searing kiss, making Abby and Joce whistle and clap._

 _Fitz cut off the kiss. "I missed you. And you missed me….and I couldn't wait any longer. It took a while but I found Huck and his buddies and asked for a favor…Is there anywhere we can be alone?" Fitz asked._

 _Liv smiled knowingly at him. She felt he heart finally begin to beat properly as it had basically stopped when he appeared in front of her. She nodded her head, keeping her eyes locked with his and stated, "Lucy, Ethel? BEAT IT."_

After the groans and moans of Abby and Joce faded in the distance, Liv could only marvel at how lost in his eyes she had become. Neither she nor Fitz said much as they stood in front of each other, lips still tingling and hearts soaring above and beyond. Fitz raised his eyebrows at the shock he could still see in her eyes.

"Livvie?"

Liv registered that he had called her name and responded, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yes?"

Sensing she was still partially in shock, he shifted his weight to another foot and it was as if someone flicked a gravitational switch on. Olivia found herself floating into his embrace, inhaling the sexy, crisp cologne that was mixed with his natural scent. She closed her eyes and let her body melt into his, silently breathing him in as the hole that was gaping where her heart was started to fill with love.

Love.

LOVE.

LOVE!?

Liv's eyes popped open and she went to move her head, but Fitz read her movements, placing his hand gently but firmly on the back of her head and effectively keeping it in place on his chest.

"Sweet Livvie," Fitz cooed in a voice laced with velvet.

After an amount of time neither cared to acknowledge, the lovers parted and silently sat down in the chairs surrounding the pool.

"So, enlighten me. You came all this way to….?" Liv asked as she made herself comfortable in her own reclined chair. Her body was glistening in the sun, small sweat pellets making it next to impossible for Fitz to even form a coherent sentence.

Fitz smirked as he moved his chair closer to her, closing the gap between them and interlacing his fingers with hers as he made his chair recline as well. All of this seemed like it was one movement and Liv felt her mouth go dry just watching him move.

 _WTF is wrong with me? I am TRIPPIN…_ she thought to herself.

"…to see you. You still don't get it do you?" Fitz finished her sentence when he was finally comfortable. He wanted so badly to feel her body next to his, but he was content in just being in her presence.

 _Get your shit together, man. You are here…relax…._ he thought to himself.

"Get what?" she played coy.

"I want you." Fitz stated simply, causing liv to giggle and blush. She continued to chuckle and when she finally calmed down, she turned her head to see he had removed his sunglasses and was NOT smiling back at her.

"I want you, Livvie. I want every part of you. I don't just want to make love to this beautifully perfect body…no, I want to make love to your mind. I want you in a way that should scare you because it scares the living shit out of me. I just…" Fitz began to stumble as he was growing emotional just speaking. After all, it HAD only been a relatively small amount of time since he had met his goddess, but already, he knew the outcome.

He was unapologetically and irrevocably in love with her.

Liv's smile had long since faded as he spoke his small piece and she tightened her grip on his hand. She wanted him too and if she was being perfectly honest with herself, nothing in this world pleased her more than to see him right now. It was like her heart was singing….which was fine with her, but it was singing MIGHTY loudly for it to only have been this short amount of time.

She was in love with him as well…equally, if not more.

The cat had her tongue as she stared back at this man. She stood, still embracing his hand, and sat down sideways on his lap as he sat up and wrapped his hands around her waist. She looped her arms around his neck and placed the most innocent kiss on his lips.

"I want you too…I want you to want me." She stated seriously.

/

"What's happening? Can you see?" Joce asked as Abby walked away from the window. She was guilty of eavesdropping, but Abby had switched gears and began to stare at the view in front of her of the open land instead of watch the two love birds who were now breathing in each other's carbon dioxide. She felt bad for intruding on such an intimate moment, and even though she couldn't hear what was actually being said, she could see the looks on their faces…how everything went from playful and flirty to seriously DEEP and how swiftly and perfectly Liv moved to fit into this man's embrace and she decided to stop.

"I did, but I don't want to see. I don't wanna intrude." Abby stated as she slumped down in the leather chair next to Joce.

Joce was staring at Abby with her mouth slightly agape. The redhead was foolish more often than not, but the look on her face told Joce that things were more serious than Abby cared to admit.

Joce made quick movements to the window and watched as the two sat impossibly close on the poor poolside chair, deep in what appeared to be a mental conversation. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she witnessed the powerful connection they shared.

"So, this is…it's…REAL?" Joce asked out loud to herself more than to Abby.

"It's real." Abby confirmed.

Joce took a deep breath and reclaimed her chair beside Abby.

"Well, SHIT."

/

Thirty minute later, Liv knocked and entered the room both ladies were occupying at the same time. She had changed clothes and now wore only a pair of blue Bermuda shorts and a white polo shirt. She was sporting a pair of white and grey chucks and her hair was in a messy bun high atop her head. When she entered the room, both ladies jumped.

"Um, am I missing something?" Liv smiled as she stopped in her tracks.

Abby and Joce both seemed to have lost their voices as all they could do was shake their heads. Liv decided not to dwell on the two idiots too long and wanted to make haste.

"I'm leaving. I'm going with Fitz. I won't be far, and if something happens, yall know how to get in touch with me." Liv rattled off as she moved through the room, grabbing a few items as she made her way.

"Yep." Both ladies answered simultaneously.

Liv stopped, put her bag down, and walked to where her two closest confidants in the world sat. The chairs they occupied were touching at the tips of the arms, and Liv sat on the joined arms, feet dangling off the end as if she were a little girl again.

"I know what you guys think….I know what you are going to say. I know all of it, and you know what? I don't care. I care about Fitz….hell, I love-" Both Joce and Abby's heads shot around at this admission and Liv quickly recovered, "spending time with him. I am going to be careful. I am NOT going to get hurt here, guys. I can feel it." Liv pleaded her case.

Joce was naturally the first to speak.

"Punkin, go have fun. I don't mean have sex with him and all that even though I know you will, but I mean GO HAVE FUN. Go live out your dreams. We only get ONE life, girl, and if I had to spend it with a man, I would want whoever he was to have a connection with me like you have with that man." Abby silently nodded as both women grabbed one of Liv's hands.

Liv was speechless. She wasn't expecting to walk into such a serious tone in the room and she damn sure wasn't used to Joce giving this kind of advice.

"He knows we can find you at the drop of a hat. He knows that we exist and will question, and he knows that Huck is straight outta the looney toons bin and can kill him in more ways than Webster has published in his dictionary under the term MURDER so I agree with Joce…GO. Have fun. Enjoy yourself and….follow your heart." Abby finished with a smile.

Liv nodded and stood, hugging each woman. She grabbed her bags and left the room.

/

Fitz was making himself busy downstairs while Liv "Fought a good fight" as she had put it earlier. He hoped her girls didn't change her mind. He wanted some alone time with her and he didn't want to put the ladies out in the process, so he called up an old buddy of his who owned a private home not far from hers and asked for permission to stay for a while. Steven didn't mind as he and Fitz had been friends for quite some time now and advised him that he might have to uncover some furniture and go grocery shopping as no one had occupied that home since his birthday party last year. Fitz was thankful and couldn't contain his excitement. He paced around the living room, silently admiring the pictures on the wall. He saw several of a beautifully older version of Olivia, some of Olivia and her crew, and he saw one that was hanging several inches above her first platinum record. It was a picture of Olivia and who appeared to be her father laughing their heads off at something. Fitz couldn't help but smile at the photo as it looked so happy and he didn't hear Liv walk up behind him.

"That's the only picture I can find of me and him together anymore. I know there used to be more, but I don't have any clue how to get them. I got this one from my mom and I had it blown up and framed. Good thing I did because somehow, mom seemed to have MISPLACED the others." Liv said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

Fitz sighed as he reached behind him and pulled her into his arms.  
"I love all of these photos, but in this one you look so….so….you look so happy."

"I was."

Fitz took a finger and lifted her chin so that she made eye contact with him.

"I can't promise you this because I might fail, but I am going to make you this happy again."

Liv could feel tears burning the back of her eyes as she had no doubt in her mind that he could and would. She stood on her tip toes, kissing his lips sweetly and adding a little tongue in for good measure as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the living room and towards the door as she hummed to him, "Just a couple of FOREVERS…."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Still trying to get back in the groove of things. Consider this a filler chapter as I continue to feel my way through this one. I'm a bit skeptical about this chapter, so let me know (calmly and nicely and UNRUDELY) what you think. As always, your reviews are welcome and they fuel my thoughts! Welcome to all my new followers and thanks for the reviews thus far! This story, like all my others, is OLITZ. I feel like we have enough drama on the real show (which, BTW, gives me heart palpatations!) and I want a fluffly like story.**

 **If that last line with her humming doesn't ring a bell, go back a few chapters. It's by Chrisette Michelle and it's the song she sang to herself (and him) in the mirror after their first night together.**

 **Please review further!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Just a few housekeeping things…**

 **I DON'T own scandal or anything related to it….*wishful thinking***

 **This story is rated "M" for language and sexual references…do discretion IS ADVISED!**

 **Sorry I have been MIA for a while. Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **WSD**

 **CH 9**

The drive to Stephen's private estate was filled with silence. Not the overly dramatic and awkward silence, but comfortable and soothing silence. Both Fitz and Liv were both relaxing in each other's company. It seemed as if they couldn't quit touching each other. Their fingers stayed interlaced and resting over the gearshift of Fitz's Lexus SUV as he maneuvered the vehicle meticulously through dangerous hills and roads.

When the vehicle finally came to a stop, Fitz parked and sat silently as Liv observed her surroundings. The rustic style home was well lit with it being close to sunset. It was like something out of a catalog. The chimney above the home puffed out circular rings of smoke and the brick home had a warm feeling to it. Liv turned back to him and smiled.

"This is…beautiful, Fitz. Whose home is this?" she inquired as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Fitz did the same as he smirked and kissed her cheek before exiting the vehicle and assisting her in getting out.

"It belongs to a good friend of mine. I asked for permission to use it since I know you came here for solitude and whisking you off to a private island is kind of out of the question." Fitz finished with his boyish grin plastered on his face.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at him. He seemed so excited and it was contagious. As the couple made their way up the stairs, she noticed a porch swing and several chairs. Upon entry to the home, the smell of lavender filled her nose. She took a deep breath and looked around as she followed Fitz to a bedroom where he deposited their belongings. Once she was done taking in the small but spacious home, she stepped into his personal space and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Fitz felt things about to get out of control, and as much as he missed her in his arms and being connected with her physically, he had to maintain his composure.

Breaking the kiss, Fitz rested his forehead on hers, getting a glimpse at her swollen lips as she licked and then bit them.

"What's the matter Grant? See something you like?" She teased.

Fitz took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Actually, I love everything there is about you."

THAT made her tense up a bit and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"BUT…"Fitz tried to save the moment…. "I was actually going to make sure and feed you before I ravish your body for the night."

Liv relaxed again, trying to push the "L" word from her vocabulary. "Hmmmm…Can I cook for you?"

"You don't have to, Livvie. This was my idea and-" Liv cut him off with another sweet kiss on the lips and Fitz had to shove one hand in his pocket as the other circled around her body again, pulling her flush against him for the second time in the last 2 minutes.

"I want to." She finished for him. Grabbing her hand, Fitz led Liv into the large kitchen and stopped her in front of the stove. He fished in the cabinets for wine glasses and disappeared down some stairs and into a cellar only to return with a pretty expensive bottle of red wine. Liv was rummaging through the refrigerator when he returned and peeked around the stainless steel door at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So how much research did you do to find out that that's one of my favorite brands?" she questioned through giggles.

Fitz shot her another 100 watt smile and started to pour the glasses.

"So…I was thinking…" Liv started between sips.

Fitz was all ears as he watched her savoring the flavor of the wine. He silently asked God for strength because everytime she licked her lips….

"Earth to Fitz?" She joked when she noticed him staring at her mouth.

"Um. Sorry, what?" He asked as his cheeks and ears flushed red.

Liv laughed and continued.

"I was thinking, if it's ok with you, that I make you something special. My mom taught me to cook, but my dad was from Alabama and he taught me a few tricks of his own." She finished with a smile on her face.

Fitz smiled and agreed to the meal.

Over the next hour or so, Fitz sat atop a stool in the kitchen as he watched this beautiful angel go to work on the food. She found pork chops in freezer and decided to fry them up, using season salt, accent, and black pepper (just as her father had taught her). Upon searching through the cabinets, she located pasta and decided to make some macaroni and cheese as well. Fitz earned himself a light smack on the arm when he laughed and questioned her using spaghetti noodles for mac and cheese.

"Sit back and relax baby. I promise when you wrap your lips around this, you won't ever want it any othe way again." She said as her hand rubbed the area she smacked and her lips ghosted over his.

Fitz let out something that sounded like a growl and Liv laughed at him as she went back to work. The meal was almost complete as they continued conversation about life in general.

When she sent him to wash his hands, Fitz did as he was instructed and returned only to find not only the entire table set and ready for dinner, but her entire dinner spread in front of him, complete with candles and refilled wine glasses. The entire meal looked like something out of a southern comfort catalog. Green beans and potatoes, Boiled carrots, fried pork chops, corn bread, and sweet potato pie was all laid across the table and Fitz felt his mouth begin to water. He glanced over at Liv, who was placing the last dish on the table.

"How on earth did you get all this in place that quickly, Livvie?" he asked as he moved to hold out her chair for her.

"Now, now, a magician must NEVER reveal her secrets." She joked.

/

Before this moment, if someone asked Fitz how close he had ever gotten to heaven, he would probably have answered with something pertaining to orgasming with Olivia in his arms. NOW, Fitz was certain he had died and it was only a matter of time before he saw the pearly gates.

"MMMMMMMM…Oh, my GOSH. Olivia, this is…." Fitz tried to compliment her on her cooking skills but he couldn't find the words in between shoving food in his mouth and swallowing the last little bit he had already in there. Fitz wasn't a health nut, but he was guilty of eating pretty "clean". Every dish on the table in front of him broke his normal diet. Liv just smirked to herself as she took a bite of her food.

"Well, they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?" she laughed as Fitz moaned, showing his appreciation for the food in such a dramatic way.

After all the food was devoured, Fitz and Liv both sat with their bellies full. The conversation was in full swing and Liv was doubled over in laughter when Fitz stood and unbutton his pants to start to clear the table. Still joking together, the couple did the dishes in laughter and fun, including Liv making Fitz a mustache made of bubbles and Fitz splashing her with the soapy suds.

Once the entire area was cleaned up, the couple decided to retire by the fireplace. Fitz went and found blankets and wine and Liv got comfortable while he fixed everything. Changing into a pair leggings and one of Fitz's Navy T-shirts (which she brought along with her from home), Liv couldn't help but wonder how life would feel if this were an everyday occurrence. She could totally see herself being with him every night, winding down and loving every minute of it. They moved and acted so fluidly with each other now and a small part of her began to feel sad about having to leave him again. She quickly suppressed those feelings when she turned to leave the room and was stopped with the sight of Fitz standing in the doorway slipping off his shirt. He kept his Tshirt on and moved to put on a pair of pajama pants. Liv tried to skirt past him before he could tell that she was checking him out, but of course, he saw her biting her lip yet again.

She was almost in the clear and out into the hallway when she felt her body being lifted and tossed around, only to find her new line of vision was Fitz's ass.

"FITZ! What the hell!?" she exclaimed through laughter.

Laughing along with her, he swatted her bottom and continued to carry her in the fireman style.

"You better not fart!" she exclaimed, which made Fitz nearly drop her as he roared with laughter. He fell against the wall of the hallway as liv smacked his ass as well. This was one of the things he loved about her. They could talk like the adults they were and joke like they had known each other for years. It made his heart soar and once he finally deposited her on the blanket, his heart tried to burst.

Glancing down at her, she was absolutely a vision. He wearing his T-shirt was the sexiest thing to him and her leggings and messy bun hair showed him that she was just as comfortable with him as he was with her. He continued to stare at her as if she were a 7 legged unicorn and Liv finally spoke up.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing…you're just…Perfect." He said breathlessly.

Giggling, Liv moved to sit up and pat the space beside her.

"You are so silly. Down boy….please?" she asked sweetly.

After a while, the only sounds that could be heard were the cackling of the fireplace. Both Fitz and Liv were out like lights. Liv's comfort food did the trick and the couple both found themselves wrapped up and warm beside the fire and comatose within minutes. After a while, Liv woke up to find the fire had died down a bit. She went to move her legs and noticed that they were entangled with his. Moving to glance up at him, she was in awe at the beautiful man laying with her. His adam's apple bobbled ever so slightly as he snored lightly, his lips barely apart. His curls were all over his head, disheveled looking, and his arms were still locked tightly around her.

HE was the perfect one.

Liv tilted her head up slightly to graze her lips across his throat, adding a little tongue as she traced the veins there. She took a deep breath when he stirred slightly, feeling her lower body come to life instantly. His smell was so uniquely Fitz and she couldn't think of anything to compare it to. She added her fingers to the act, moving them to run through his curls and he stirred a bit more, this time waking slightly then dozing right back off to sleep.

Liv was about to give up and settle for his embrace when he surprised her, moving her up to be face to face with him and locking his lips around hers. The entire movement scared her, but his lips calmed her back down as they did a dance with hers. The couple continued to kiss, facing each other on the blanket as the kiss turned into a horny teenage couple act. Hands were roaming and the moment started to heat up. Fitz lifted Olivia to sit on his lap. She broke the kiss, lifted her shirt over her head, and watched his eyes roam her braless chest. His gaze made her feel like the perfectly made woman he called her and that was everything to her.

"So beautiful." He whispered hoarsely as he sat up and attached his mouth to her left nipple, then the right, sharing the attention equally between them. Liv's moans grew as Fitz moved her to lay beneath him, continuing his assault on her chest. Any other time she would have stopped him for fear of a hickey with her costumes for performances showing different part of her anatomy, but she absolutely couldn't help herself.

Fitz undressed her in record time, kissing and suckling every inch of skin he came in contact with. Liv inwardly hoped she would get to feel him make love to her instead of fucking her rough from now on, and as if he could read her thoughts, Fitz eased her fears.

Leaning back over her, he kissed her neck and ears as he whispered, "don't worry, baby. I am going to worship your body until sunrise but right now…" he paused as she ran her nails through his hair and over his scalp… "right now, I need to feel you. Can I feel you, Livvie?" he growled low in her ear.

All she could do was nod and coo him back, kissing his neck in the exact same fashion and before she could even figure out when he had gotten naked, Fitz slid his manhood within her. Goosebumps formed on her body as Fitz pistoned into her, effectively making her cum within a few minutes.

He moved to sit up, pulling her with him and pretty soon they were now in the Lotus positon. Liv could feel the head of his now slick penis teasing her entrance and in one motion, Fitz pulled her to connect with him again, making her cry out loud in pleasure and instantly sending tears to her eyes. Fitz stilled, his own head buried within her neck as both of them had to adjust to this level of pleasure.

"Fitz….oh…."

"Fuck…Liv, FUCK…" the two moaned at the same time.

After a few moments, Fitz resumed his duties of kissing and sucking her upper body as he palmed her ass, moving her back and forth on his erection. Sweat was the only thing separating their now overheated bodies and the sound of skin slapping was loud throughout the room. Pretty soon, Liv could feel her own orgasm building again and her body got excited. She stilled his movements and started to rotate her hips as he resumed pulling her onto his penis. The pleasure was so good, Fitz could feel his own toes curl as his balls started to tingle. He looked down between their bodies and saw that Liv was riding him like a stallion. When he looked back up into her eyes, he it.

Love.

He saw the exact same thing he felt and when they locked eyes, they could both see it. The pleasure was almost at it's peak and Liv started to see stars and Fitz kept tapping her GSpot over and over again. Her head involuntarily fell backward, separate pieces of hair escaping her messy bun and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Fitz moved to keep her head upright, holding her neck from behind.

"Look at me when you cum, Sweet baby. Look right at me….cause you are cumming just for me."

Liv opened her eyes and after about 2 more minutes heavy thrusts and grunts, both she and Fitz shot straight to the moon, Liv's body violently shaking in his arms and every muscle tightening up in Fitz's body as their orgasms rocked their bodies together. Both kept their eyes on the other, both seeing stars, both going to a different dimension.

Fitz locked his arms around her and fell backward with her still on top of him. Careful to not let his penis come out, Liv moved to lay her head on his chest they kissed for what seemed like hours. Fitz was staring directly into her eyes and he absolutely couldn't hold it any longer.

"Livvie…."

She shocked him to pieces at her next statement.

"I know, Fitz. I love you too."

Fitz felt his heart swell ALONG with his penis, still inside her, and he flipped them both over so that he was nestled inside of her legs.

"Livvie. My God, Livvie, whatever I did to deserve you, I promise I'm never letting you go. I love you too baby. So much." Fitz was growing emotional with his words as he stared into her eyes, which were full of tears as well. They moved to kiss each other at the same time, and Fitz kept his promise about making love to her and worshipping her body throughout the rest of the night.

 **AN: ok, so there you have it! I miss OLITZ so much….although the show made me feel some typa way….I AM also WELL AWARE that it's really early for them to be making these type of CONFESSIONS To each other. (the L Word) relax. It's my story and I love them this way. This Olitz is gonna live a little…remember, it's about Liv figuring out WHAT SHE DESERVES! As far as the cooking, yeah, I live in Alabama and this is how we were taught in my family. Don't knock it til you try it…comfort food is EVERY food…haha! I could have gone into detail, but is it bad that I was getting hungry typing this out? HAHA….**

 **Sorry for such a long time between posts. I hope everyone is doing ok. Once again, Happy NEW YEAR! (I don't believe in new year's resolutions, but if I had to make one, it would be to update more!) I love you all so much and thank you for your support. Don't forget to leave me reviews…they fuel my thoughts for more updates. I wanted to write so much more…but blame my part time job, which calls my name 8AM sharp in the morning!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I updated TMBA today too…idk what's up with FF website. I never got an email saying it was updated earlier so I assume yall don't know it's been done either…**

 **Just a disclaimer! I don't own these characters! SR does and I am only playing around with them…**

 **Also, this story is rated m! Reader discretion is advised! This chapter is full of some serious SERIOUS SEXY TIMES! Matter of fact, this entire update is likely to be dirty…(but if you remember, this IS my naughty story so…yeah…)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

WSD

CH 10

 _Heat._

 _Pleasure._

 _My body is pulsing! Oh gosh, what the-_

Liv opened her eyes to find Fitz perched between her legs. He had them open wide, a thigh on each side of his head. He was licking and lapping her body up so well that when she woke up, the only thing that came out was a hoarse moan. She looked down in shock and once she finally found her bearings from the mini-orgasm she had just had, she slid her fingers through his curls, causing him to growl with her pearl in his mouth, making her release another small but strong orgasm.

"OHHH, Fitzzzzzz…" her voice was still straining as her body rippled in pleasure. Her hands were gripping his curls and the sheets, her feet digging marks into his oblique's, and her thighs locking around his head feeding him a current stream of her nectar.

It took everything in Fitz not to cum while pleasing her.

Once she calmed down, she thought Fitz would kiss his way back up to her upper lips and make love to her again. Instead, she felt him kiss and nibble her inner thighs and lower lips, then he dove right back in with his tongue moving in and out of her like a…

"Fitz! No baby, I can't, I-come here, baby…" she panted and whined for him. He smiled at her as he rose to make eye contact.

"MMMMMMMM, sweet, sweet, Livvie….you know the rules. You have to cum hard in my mouth to satisfy me…" and just as quickly as he rose to talk to her did he dive BACK in her again. She couldn't think of anything else in this moment except the pleasure. Her mind went naughty for a moment and thought of how sexy he looked with her moisture around his lips and mouth and this thought made her want him even more.

Suddenly, she couldn't get enough of him. Her mind clicked and there was only one part of her body that was reserved that she had NEVER given to any man.

"mmmmmm, Fitz….baby, please come here. Come here to me…." She asked as sweetly as she could. Fitz raised up on his forearms, eyes and face looking sort of wild-like as he crawled up her body, kissing his path to her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips and wanted to cum from that alone.

"Baby, I love you."

"MMMMMM, Livvie, I love you too, bab-"

"SHHHHHH…" she placed her finger to his lips and licked and sucked on his mouth. She moved to straddle him, both now sitting up in the bed. Fitz could feel her warmth as the tip of his dick was basically nestled inside of her.

"Fucccckkkk, Livvie…baby, wh-"

"Fitz, I wanna try something." She said it so innocently that Fitz opened his eyes immediately and looked into her eyes. He could see there was something she wasn't saying.

Liv was still bashful of her request, but if you knew her before now, you knew she wouldn't have EVER even voiced this request.

She was doing pretty good now.

"Fitz, I want….I want…" she suddenly lost her words as he looked into her eyes.

"Hey, hey, look at me." He grew quiet until she looked into his eyes.

"You know you don't ever had to shy away from me. Whatever you want, you get…" he said as he pushed into her. Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth formed a perfect "O" shape as he pulled her to him over and over until her body finally gave into a full on orgasm.

While she was coming down, Fitz continued to kiss and suckle on her upper body. Liv figured since she couldn't say it, she'd show him. She leaned up a bit and pushed her breasts into his face, which he happily obliged by sucking and biting them. She almost forgot why she did this…

She felt one of his hands cup her bottom and she started to coo in his ear. He squeezed, and she cooed more…this continued for a minute until finally, liv reached behind her and guided his finger to her….

Fitz broke the kiss. He stared into her beautiful blown eyes, those golden flecks he loves so much now shining back at him as she looked at him shyly but intently.

"Baby. Are you sure? You don't have to do this for me…I could die now and be the happiest man alive because-"

"Fitz?"

Fitz stopped talking and looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her, hell he'd die before he did that. He couldn't lie though….the thought of penetrating her anally…of them being connected that way made his penis jump and his heart flutter.

"I have grown so much with you over such a short period of time. One of my favorite things about being with you is that I don't ever have to sugar coat what I want. Right now, I want you…I want you to slide your penis into my ass, Fitz…" She was talking so erotically and freely that Fitz was afraid he might nut before they started.

"Baby, I want you to be my first, last, and only anal partner. I want you to be the one person I share this part of my body and soul with….Fitz, will you?"

Fitz wasted no time kissing her. His tongue probed into her mouth until he couldn't kiss her any longer. He had experienced anal with other woman…some good and some not very good, but he couldn't help but be excited, scared, nervous, ect…about this with his Livvie.

"Turn around, Livvie."

She did so, laying on her tummy and them popping up onto her hands and knees. Fitz moved to put a pillow up under her head and breasts to make her comfortable, and started to kiss and tease her ear and neck, then down her back as he reached around her and massaged he breasts. He knew he had to get her as comfortable as possible….

He listened to her body and watched as her legs and butt relaxed in the air. He leaned back up to her ear and whispered to her as his dick rubbed up and down her now dripping slit.

"Are you ready, baby?"

Liv moaned and nodded and before she knew it, her body was tensing yet again. Fitz shocked the hell out of her….he was licking her ass! She was so surprised that she tried to lift up only for the pleasure to make her upper body extremely weak. She could do nothing to get around the intense pleasure racking her body from head to toe….she didn't mean this for her first anal experience, but who was she to complain?

After her body shook with yet ANOTHER orgasm, she was face first into the pillow. Fitz kissed the her round ass, licking and sucking on her chocolate globes until he thought she was ready for the real thing. She turned her head to the right, breathing in air and wiping sweat from her brow.

"Livvie?"

"Fitz. Do it…please?"

Fitz smiled at her and then looked back down at his now rock hard penis. He was shocked he hadn't nutted before now, but was certain this would definitely do the trick. He leaned down, flattened his tongue, and gave her asshole one last long swipe of his tongue, feeling her body relax again. He got up on his knees, lined his penis head up with her ass, and ever so softly, gave it a soft push. She mewed and cooed into the pillow, and he could barely enjoy it for hoping she was ok. He would glance around to make sure she wasn't crying or in pain, and when he saw she was ok, he would push again.

He was about halfway in when he pulled almost back out again. He went to push up into her again, and the moan she let out let him know she definitely enjoyed it. He was finally filling her ass to the kilt…as far as his penis would go…and she had taken all of him like a champ. He continued to massage and rub her ass and stomach.

"Fitz, baby, move…"

He nodded as if she could see him and started to pull out a bit at a time, slowly pushing back into her again. She continued to fill his ear and the room with sounds of immense pleasure.

"Faster…."she moaned into the pillow.

Moving his hips faster, he felt as if he were going to hurt her. Her body was perfect any other day, but this angle was everything!

"mmmmmm, Livvie, baby I love you so much…" he moaned as he leaned over and continued to pump into her softly. Her knees tried to give out, but he kept her bottom upright as he kept delivering it to her stroke for stroke.

"Ahhhh, I love you too, oh God, I love you, Fitz…"

Fitz sped up the motion at her confession, feeling his dick head tingle and his balls drawing up and ready to shoot out when…

He felt liquid streaming down from her…Did she….

His Livvie was squirting. She squirted onto the floor underneath them. He reached around her and flicked her clit a few times to prolong her orgasm, making her holler and cry out in pleasure and just as she started to squirt even more, he released his cum into her ass. It was by far the most erotic and sexually heightened experience either had ever had. He finally allowed Liv to move forward, dropping onto her tummy and him following along with her. His penis was still located deep inside of her bottom and the floor underneath them was soaked with Liv's fluids and Fitz's cum dripping from her ass.

He was still in post sexual bliss when he heard her sniffle. He wanted to panic, but thought better of it.

"Livvie?"

"Fitz, what the hell just happened? I've never…never CAME like that before!" she asked in a rushed whisper.

"Livvie, baby, you squirted." He said with a lopsided grin on his face. Liv moved to look under her body, effectively disconnecting him from her. She instantly regretted moving, but this squirting he talked about was like an out of body experience.

"Wow….am….am I ok? Am I dead? QUIT LAUGHING!" she was now giggling at Fitz's response. He was laughing at her beautifully innocent face and she was laughing along with him. When his laughs finally died down, Fitz stood and collected her into his arms. He carried her up the starts, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his middle.

"Fitz, I know it's bad, but i…."

"MMMMM, I do too…but we have to clean up a little first, baby. Safety first…." Liv had done her research of anal sex before now (actually on the car ride up here) and knew that every post she read told her the same thing…do NOT go from vaginal to anal and back to vaginal…wash in between and so she respected Fitz's decision to not only clean her up, but to shower with her.

At least this way, they could connect even quicker-which was what they did. After showers were taken and bodies were lathered and rinsed several times, Fitz's member was yet again poking her in the stomach. Liv smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Up."

He obeyed, picking her up as her legs yet again wrapped around his middle. His penis was now underneath her bottom and she could feel it growing harder and harder against her.

"Down." She commanded again.

Fitz shifted her in his arms slightly. She reached behind her and guided his penis into the right channel, both moaning and cursing at the contact.

"Good baby. Now…" she waited until Fitz made eye contact with her to finish her next command.

"Take it."

 **AN: Yall, this one was kind of tricky for me. I still feel kinda funny writing Olitz smut, but I thought this was fitting. I never wrote an entire chapter dedicated to just sex (and kinky sex at that) but hey, first time for everything right? This story was my naughty one (ok this one and now Brave, but brave hasn't hit the nasty realm yet) haha….so I figured I owed you guys some sort of hot sexy reprieve.**

 **How did I do? LOL…**

 **Update to Brave hopefully before the night over, definitely before the weekend ends.**

 **Happy Reading!  
XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: updating this from Microsoft Word on my phone. Hehe…let's see how this works out. (Got bored at work…) also, trying something new with this chapter…maybe a little POV? LOL…**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Xoxo**

 **WSD**

 **CH 11**

"Livvie, are you sure?" Fitz asked nervously.

Silence.

"Olivia?" he whined.

Liv couldn't hold her laughter in as she watched her now boyfriend of 4 months fidgeting as they stood on front of her mother's home. It was now time to allow him to meet the folks. Liv was a bit nervous if she was being honest with herself, but she knew deep down that it was time…Fitz was the holder of her heart and she wanted everyone to know it.

Over the last 4 months, the couple had not only come out to the world as being an item, but their romance was as inspiring as Beyoncé/jay-z and as popular as any Kardashian could ever hope to be. Fitz, as any gentleman should be, was nervous to meet her mother. He hadn't heard much about her, but Liv would only tell him that she was well know for what she had accomplished. He knew that her family was pretty outspoken…conversations with Jocelyn had told him that.

He could only hope he didn't have to pay for the mistakes Edison had made before now.

Staring up at the almost 4 story home, he couldn't help but be in awe. This was where his Livvie had grown up at. This was where she had taken her first steps, lost her first tooth, and experienced her first heartbreak. He couldn't help but be a bit nostalgic as he glanced down into her big Brown orbs.

"Fitzgerald…" she only called him by his entire first name when she wanted his full attention. Slowly, he gave her his full attention.

She grasped his face tenderly. "baby, my mom will love you. My step-dad is protective, but believe me…he knows all about you." She smiled at me.

I was lost. I started to ask for clarification when she continued…

"baby, my step-dad has a direct connect with Huck." And there it was…that melodic laugh he heard in his dreams. He was truly in love with this remarkable woman and he sensed she was in love with him as well.

The sound of an ear piercing scream brought the couple out of there haze, their lips only a few centimeters from each other.

 **FITZ POV**

I glanced toward the direction of the sound and came across the culprit. A slim built woman who looked like she was around 50 years old was wiping her hands on an apron and walking, arms outstretched toward us. I swallowed hard, hoping to inhale a bit of confidence.

"Punkin!" the voice yelled. I was so caught up in wanting to kiss my Livvie that I jumped backward when the voice sounded again.

"Don't you be lockin' lips on these here grounds, younin…you hear me!?" the Louisiana accent was as thick as can be.

If this was her mother, I was dead already.

"AMA!" Liv jogged over to the lady and I was a bit relieved that she didn't pay the lady's tone any mind.

"uh hunh, chile. Only sugar giving out round here better be to me!" she chuckled as Liv basically attacked her jaws and locked her in a bear hug.

"Ama, I want you to meet someone," she stated as she reached her hand back to me. I didn't even realize I was slowly gravitating toward the women until her tiny comforting hands grabbed mine.

"Ama, this is my boyfriend Fitz. Fitz, thus is my Ama…short for Gramma." I smirked at her as she continued to explain.

"what? I had a slight speech impediment as a kid and it just stuck. Sue me…." She laughed. We all joined in laughter as reached my hand to shake her grandmother's. 'Ama' as I now knew her had other plans.

"now, blue eyes, you were 2 seconds from stabbing my Livvie's throat with ya tongue and I can't even get a hug and a cheek peck?" the lady was teasing me and based on Liv's reaction I must have been blushing.

"AMA!" Liv blushed as well. I found my voice and laughed, kissing the older vanilla scented women on the cheeks and hugging her snuggly but gently. I couldn't help but wonder why Liv's grandmother was wearing an apron but I figured that was not my business…

We finished pleasantries and finally made our way into the massive home. It smelled of peppermint and more vanilla and…was that sweet potatoes?

"Ama, I smell my favorite!" Liv squealed and my heart leapt. She looked so childlike as her granny pinched her cheeks and coddled her. I could watch this all day long…

"and what are you smirking at?" Liv asked, turning to catch me red-handed as I enjoyed the scene in front of me. She started to poke at my ribs and chest and I grabbed her, finally laying a true kiss to her ever plump lips.

"mmmmmm, you are so beautiful Liv…but seeing you in your element here is just….breathtaking."I admitted as kissed her lightly again.

Eeeehhhhhhmmmmmm!

Liv buried her face into Fitz's chest. He turned his head and he thought for the life of him that he was seeing things.

It was Sharon.

Sharon Leal (Pope)….I was internally fangirling.

"Punkin." Sharon called to her daughter. Liv released me and went to her mother, embracing her and kissing her cheeks at the same time.

I was still standing there…there's no way you don't know who Sharon Leal is…

And yet, I never put two and two together. As I moved to greet the musical legend, I couldn't help but be in awe. It was like staring at an older version of Liv.

OLIVIA POV

I gotta be honest and say it's truly a sight to watch my manly boyfriend internally freak out as his mental light bulb went off. My mother and I generally keep our relationship secret. It hasn't been easy with the press floating around and whatnot, but to keep our freedom and be judged on our own actions, this was what it took.

My mother was more than protective of me growing up. I rarely saw the spotlight until I was older and able to make my own decisions. My Ama always was there with me…she shared my first awards show experience, she was with me at the in the spotlight when my album went platinum for the first time, and she even held my hand through all the tougher times.

"baby, I want you to meet my mother. Mom, this is Fitz." I didn't need to do any introductions because clearly Fitz knew who she was.

I only hoped he didn't judge me for not telling him.

"I…uh…well, i… nice to meet you." Fitz finally found his voice and they exchanged hellos and hugs and just like that, I found myself in the kitchen talking to my Ama while those two went away to talk 'music'.

"he seems really sweet, punkin."

I couldn't help but smile..

"he is."

She moved to take the sweet potato pies from the oven as she talked to me

"He looks great and smells even better…." Ama was getting to something. I just didn't know what.

"yep…"I let the thought float away as I snuck around her and cut a piece of hot pie in record time.

Ama quit moving and looked my way.

"so, it's serious?" the gleam in her eyes let me know she definitely hoped it was.

"Mmmmhmmm." I answered simply.

Silence.

"so…wedding bells and grandbabies-"

I choked on my stolen piece of pie at the mention of that. Leave it to Ama to get me all choked up one way or another.

"Ama…not yet. It's only been 4 months and-"

"girl, did you close that other door?" I knew she was referring to Edison so I nodded, still clearing my throat.

"good. Then that's all I need to hear."

FITZ POV

I miss Livvie. Sad to say hunh? We are in the same house and yet I miss her being next to me. I'm staring at the walls of awards and records, double and triple platinum…

Sharon is amazing and Liv is just as talented. Sharon and I have a lot on common…we both want what's best for Liv. I can't wait to get into bed later on and share my excitement. After talking so long, my mouth gets a bit dry. I excuse myself to go find my Livvie and some water. I find what appears to be a kitchen and before I can push it open, I hear their conversation.

"so…wedding bells and grandbabies-"

I hear Liv coughing up a lung and I know Ama struck a nerve…I'm anxious to hear this answer though...

"Ama…not yet. It's only been 4 months and-"

"girl, did you close that other door?" I peep around the door and see Liv nodding and coughing.

"good. Then that's all I need to hear. Treat him right, Liv. No making him pay for that assholes mistakes.

I see the two women embrace and suddenly I feel like I'm intruding on something.

 **AN: I decided to take a different approach with this update…a slight time jump and some new characters. Don't worry…Jocelyn and Abby are back next chapter as well as a surprise guest…**

 **Any ideas?**

 **For this story,I imagine Sharon to be musically toni Braxton with Aretha Franklin popularity.**

 **Be gentle. I'm updating on my phone. More details next chapter and I promise it will be longer then this one. Any ideas? Don't forget to review! I Just wanted to get this out there and I promise….more details very soon on how we got here. No smut here….but this should make an interesting plot…..**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
